First Time
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Prequel to It's Not Over. Find out how Mikaila and Randy met, fell in love, and everything else is between.
1. Chapter 1

Mikaila's POV

"Here we are!" announced my father.

"Joy" I muttered sarcastically.

"Mika don't be like that," said my mother "This move is going to be good for you."

"If you say so."

We got out of the car and began moving stuff into the house. The movers were bringing in the furniture, putting it in the right rooms. Two hours later the movers were gone and I was in my room unpacking, trying to make it look and feel more like my room. I heard a knock and looked over, there stood my mother.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

I shrugged. "Nervous about starting Hazelwood Central High School tomorrow?" she asked.

"A little," I replied "I didn't fit in back home, so I doubt I'll fit in here."

"Oh Mika it'll be okay, You'll fit in fine."

"Doubtful. The only friend I had back home was Tawny."

"I know sweetheart, but you'll make lots of friends here and who knows, maybe you'll find your true love."

I laughed and said "True love doesn't exist mom."

"You say that now," she told me "One day you'll change your mind."

"Whatever."

She kissed my forehead, then left, closing the door behind her. I sighed, then went back to unpacking. This great I thought frustratingly. I got up and opened my door yelling "Mom where's my Marilyn Manson shirt?"

Randy's POV

"Mom I'm not going tomorrow" I told her.

"Yes you are. It's the first day of your junior year," she told me "This is important."

"I don't care," I scoffed "I'm going to be a wrestler like dad, grandpa, and uncle Barry. I don't need a diploma."

"Randall Keith Orton don't ever say that again!"

"It's true!"

Frustrated I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself back onto my bed, trying to calm myself. Something good better come from this school year I thought. There's only two things I want to happen this school year- my parents changing their minds and letting me become a wrestler and I want to find someone this school year who will understand me and like me for me, not because I'm handsome, popular, and have the last name Orton. But since I know that neither will happen, it's just going to be another year at Hellwood Central High.

**What do you think? Good start to the fic?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day a.k.a. The 1st Day of School

Randy's POV

I walked through the doors of Hazelwood Central High and was instantly greeted by a group of people. I felt a hand grasp my arm and yank me out of the crowd. It was my friend Preston accompanied by Tamara and Bethany, two girls who are obsessed with me.

"Randy," he said cheerfully "How are you my man?"

"Fine" I replied.

"You look great Randy" gushed Tamara.

"No he doesn't," argued Bethany "He looks handsome."

"Thanks girls," I said "You both look... nice."

They looked like they'd faint. But to be honest, they looked like two teenage prostitutes, but I wouldn't say that to their faces.

"Hey guys!" we heard a voice yell.

We turned to see our other friend Evan running towards us. "Guys," he said breathlessly "You should see the new girl, she's a freak."

"What do you mean "a freak"?" I asked him.

"She has red streaks in her hair," he replied "And she's wearing plaid pants and some satanic shirt."

"Ewwww," cried Bethany "A girl like that here?"

"Come on Bethie," said Tamara "Lets go pray."

They hurried off. The bell rang and I went off to my homeroom, wondering about the new girl.

Mikaila's POV

I got my schedule and a map and headed off to first period. I knocked on the door and the teacher Mr. Bartlett waved me in. "Class!" he yelled "I would like to introduce you to your new classmate Mikaila Stanford who's joining us from Portland, Oregon."

I could hear people snickering and I saw a boy whispering to two other boys and pointing at my shirt. Mr. Bartlett cleared his throat and said "I hope all of you will make Mikaila feel welcomed."

I looked around the room at everyone, no one looked like they'd welcome me. Maybe burn me at stake, but not welcome me.

"Mikaila your seat is next to Randy Orton," he told me "Mr. Orton please raise your hand."

A boy wearing a letter jacket and had curlyish light brown hair raised his hand. With my head down I made my way over to my seat.

Randy's POV

So this must be "the freak" I thought. Honestly I don't see what is so freaky about her. Her dark brown hair is streaked with red and she's wearing combat boots, plaid pants, and a Marilyn Manson shirt.

She sat down next to me and glanced over at me. "Hi" I said.

"Hi" she said back softly.

"I'm Randy."

"I know."

I let out a laugh and she smiled a bit. "So what was Portland like?" I asked.

"Hell," she replied "I lived there for 16 years and only had one friend."

"That sucks."

"I always thought it did, but I'm lucky that I even had one friend back home. People hated me."

"Why?"

"Because I've always been different. I've always been an outcast."

Before I could say anything, the bell rang. We stood up and I walked over to my friends. "Man she's weird" said Preston.

"No she's not" I told him.

"Whatever."

Mikaila's POV

The bell rang and Randy went back to his friends. Maybe it won't be so bad here I thought. As I walked out of the classroom someone tripped me and my stuff went flying. I scrambled to pick all my stuff up as the witnesses laughed. I saw Randy's friends laughing and when I looked at him he was trying not to laugh. Guess I was wrong about him I thought. Sighing I headed off to my next class.

**You all should've known I wouldn't let things happen that easily.**

**Just wait they get "better".**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikaila's POV

My next two periods went by without incident. Randy's in my second period class, but he didn't say anything to me. Now I'm at lunch and I'm alone, no surprise.

I hate it here.

Randy's POV

I grabbed my lunch and started to head over to my lunch table when I noticed Mikaila sitting by herself. Preston came over to me and asked "You coming?"

"In a minute," I replied "I want to do something first."

I went over to Mikaila's table and sat down next to her. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" she said.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"I don't know. To be honest, your friends make me uncomfortable."

"It'll be okay Mikaila."

"All right" she agreed reluctantly.

We got up and headed over to my friends. We sat dow "Everyone this is Mikaila," I told them "Mikaila this is Preston, Evan, Bethany, and Tamara."

"Hi" mumbled everyone.

Mikaila shifted uncomfortably next to me.

Mikaila's POV

When I finally looked up I saw the two girls staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Are you goth?" asked the blonde girl.

"I'm not a soup can," I told her "So therefore I don't label myself."

She glared at me while the brunette asked "Then what do you consider yourself?"

"An individual" I replied.

"More like a freak" said one of the boys.

"Shut up Evan" said Randy.

"Dude she's an outcast," said the other boy Preston "She's not one of us."

"Preston you forgot how sweet Randy is," cooed Bethany "So of course he's just trying to be nice to the freak."

Angered I got up from the table and said "Thanks but no thanks Randy."

With that said I stormed off.

Randy's POV

"What the hell you guys?" I asked as Mikaila stormed off.

"She's a freak," said Preston "And it was a mistake for you to invite her to eat with us."

"Dude I wanted to be nice to her."

"Like I told you Preston," said Bethany "Randy's sweet."

Glaring at them I got up from the table and went after Mikaila.

"Mikaila!" I yelled "Hey Mikaila!"

She turned around. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To apologize" I replied.

Mikaila's POV

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically "You apologize to me? I don't believe you."

"Mikaila-" he began.

"NO!" I yelled cutting him off "I refuse to be your charity case or your Boy Scout good deed of the day! I don't want to be anything to you!"

"Whatever you say bitch," he sneered "You don't have to worry about being anything to me."

"That's what I want."

"Good."

Randy's POV

I watched Mikaila walk away, feeling nothing but anger and a strong dislike for her. All I wanted to do was be nice to her and she had to be a bitch about it. I know my friends started it, but she took it too far. She doesn't have to worry about being anything to me because as of now she doesn't exist to me.

**Told you it got "better", lol!**

**They dislike each other already and we're only on chapter 3!**

**Great way to start things off XD**

**Review?**

**Also I wanted to let everyone know that I am going on a temporary hiatus because I'm very behind on some fics and I really wanna catch on them and finish some of them completely. I'll let you know how long I will be on hiatus when I figure it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Randy's POV

School's been going the same as usual. I'm more popular then ever, I'm failing English, wrestling practice is killer, and I've been hanging out with my friends.

I noticed that Mikaila has no friends, but she's the top in all her classes. She's a brain when it comes to school, but her people skills need work.

Mikaila's POV

I fuckin hate school. Everyone is so dumb, the teachers are clueless, and all the fake little girls are driving me crazy. I'm the top in all my classes, that's nice. Randy doesn't bother me, in fact he's kept his promise, we are nothing to each other. I hope it stays that way.

Randy's POV

"Class, you're starting a new project today," Mr. Bartlett told us "I'll be passing out packets that have the information inside."

He handed out the packets and quickly read through them. "I know you're all probably choosing your partner in your minds," he said "But I've already picked your partners."

The class collectively groaned as he pulled out the partner list. He began to read through the list. Evan got paired with Bethany and Preston got paired with Tamara.

"Randy Orton," he said "Your partner is Mikaila Stanford."

Mikaila's POV

l looked over at Randy who was looking at me with a horrified expression on his face that I knew he saw on mine as well. When Mr. Bartlett was done he gave us the rest of the period to start our project. I got up and went over to Mr. Bartlett's desk, Randy following behind me. Mr. Bartlett looked up and asked "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," I replied I can't work with Randy."

"And I can't work with Mikaila" Randy told him.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't stand each other," I replied "I'd rather do this project alone then with him,"

"Ditto" echoed Randy.

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Bartlett "Your partners are final and you can't work alone. You two will just have to put your issues aside and work together."

Randy's POV

Mikaila and I sat back down, unhappy. Mikaila was the first to speak. "I think we should go to the library during lunch to think up a project idea" she told me.

"I'm not missing lunch," I told her "Lets just work on it during class."

"We can't dumbass. This is the only class time we're getting."

"Don't call me a dumbass!"

"Whatever."

We grew silent till I said "I'll just go to your house with you to work on it."

"No way," she said "I don't trust you."

"And you're acting like I trust you!" I shot back.

She sighed, then said "Fine. Meet me at the big oak tree out front at 3 and don't be late."

"Fine" I replied

Mikaila's POV

When I got to the oak tree Randy was already there talking to Bethany who spotted me and quickly said good-bye to Randy. "Hey" he said when he saw me.

"Hi" I said.

"Want a hand with those books?"

I shrugged and he grabbed half of them. "Thanks" I said softly.

"No biggie," he said "You want to go?"

I nodded and we began the walk to my house in silence.

**Well that was painless for them.... sort of XD**

**Think they'll be able to work together peacefully?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikaila's POV

"So where are we going to work?" Randy asked me.

"My room," I replied "My computer, books, and supplies are there."

"Okay" he said, following me upstairs.

I opened my door and went in, setting the books on my desk. I turned to see Randy frozen in the doorway, looking at my room with a hint of fear in his eyes. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He looked at me and our eyes met. Actually they collided and I looked away as quickly as possible.

Randy's POV

After Mikaila tore her eyes away from mine I stepped into her room and put the books on her desk. "Never been in a Gothic punk lair?" she asked.

"No," I replied "I've never met anyone like you before. Also I've never been in a girls room before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She laughed, then said "I've never had a boy in my room before."

I said nothing because I honestly wasn't surprised to hear her say that.

I took off my jacket and set it on the back of her desk chair which i then straddled. "SO what did you letter in?" she asked me.

"Wrestling" I told her.

Mikaila's POV

So I was right about him, he's a popular dumb jock who's good at a dumb sport. "So what sports do you like?" he asked me.

"None," I replied "I don't even take gym."**  
**"Why?"

"Cause it's a waste of my time and it kills brain cells."

He snorted then said "You're probably just afraid that your eyeliner will melt of."

"At least it won't be my whole face like Bethany and Tamara" I shot back.

"That's true," he agreed "So what's our project about?"

Randy's POV

"Each of us is going to pick 3 of Edgar Allan Poe's poems, then analyze and discuss them. We'll also make a Power Point that has facts and some pictures of him" she told me.

"Sounds good," I said "But I don't know who this Poe dude is."

"That's why I made up a list of some of his best works and took out some books on him. I have some, but not many."

She handed me the list and I looked over it. "So how are e going to meet to work on this project?" I asked her.

"Everyday," she replied "And maybe a weekend if need be."

"What about-"

"Don't worry I've taken you wrestling practice into though. We'll work around it."

Mikaila's POV

After our session today I realized something about Randy. He is a a smart guy, but he's just lazy, unmotivated, egotistical, and believes that good looks will be enough to get him through life. I'm surprised by how much work we got done. Maybe this won't be as hard as I though it would be and maybe we'll actually be able to work together without any problems.

Randy's POV

I'm impressed by how smart, driven, motivated, and organized Mikaila is. She thought up our whole project in just a few short hours. I've never met a girl like her before, she's real, very intelligent, and creative. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**Well they made it through one day ithout killing each other. **

**Think they can make it throught the whole project without killing each other?**

**And what do you think about their eyes colliding?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

3 Days Later

Randy's POV

After all our hard work we got our project done, doing equal amounts of work. We presented our project and Mr. Bartlett was impressed. Over these 3 weeks I saw another side to Mikaila and I liked what I saw. Mikaila is amazing and I wish everyone else could see that. I want to repay her, but I don't know how.

Mikaila's POV

Well our project is done and Mr. Bartlett was impressed by it. Randy did a great job on his part of the project, he really impressed me. Over these 3 weeks I saw another side to Randy and I liked what I saw. I can tell that all he truly wants is someone to understand him and like him for him, not for his good looks, popularity, or wrestling ability. I bet no one sees him like I see him and it's a shame because he's a great guy who deserves to be happy.

No... no one sees him like I do.

Randy's POV

I nervously awaited for Mr. Bartlett to give us our project grade. Me, who is never worried about school work, is nervous over a grade. Mr. Bartlett handed me the envelope that had our grade in it. Mikaila nodded and I opened it. "What did we get?" she asked.

"An A+," I replied "We got the highest grade in the class."

"All right. Good job partner."

"Yeah, good work."

I'm confused. I got an A, meaning I pass this term and I don't have to be with Mikaila everyday, but right now I'm feeling lost.

Mikaila's POV

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" he said.

"You okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Okay" I said quietly.

I don't understand. I kept my straight A record and I won't have have to be around Randy everyday now, but right now I'm feeling sad and I don't know why.

Randy's POV

"You coming?" asked Preston.

"Huh?" he said.

"Lunch" he replied.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What the hell is going on with you dude? You've been acting weird all day."

"Maybe the freak put a spell on him" said Bethany.

"I'm just tired," I lied quickly "And I'm not hungry, so I'm just going to go to the weight room to work out."

"All right" said Preston.

They left and I walked away, not going to the weight room, but somewhere else, somewhere I knew a certain someone would be.

Mikaila's POV

"Mikaila" I heard someone say softly.

I looked up and there was Randy. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"To thank you," he replied, sitting "And to repay you."

"You're welcome, but you don't need to do anything for me."

"I want to" he insisted.

"I don't want anything from you" I told him.

"Then I guess I'll go."

He stood up, then glanced at me. "Are you playing a joke on me?" I asked.

"No joke," he replied "I'm serious."

I stood up and looked into his eyes. "I want you to stop being fake," I told him "I want you to find someone who likes you for you, not for your good looks, popularity, or wrestling ability. No ones sees you fot your heart, soul, and mind."

"And you do?"

"Lets just say I see you a lot differently then Tamara and Bethany do."

"And how do you see me Mikaila?" he asked softly.

Just then the bell rang and I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "What Randy?" I asked.

"Answer my question" he said.

"I can't" I told him softly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's something neither one of us wants to hear."

I gently tugged my arm out of his grasp and walked away, tears forming in my eyes.

**You could that tension with a knife!**

**I feel so bad for both of them because they're young and confused.**

**I was that way once.....**

**And I'm still confused lol!**

**So obviously something is going to happen next. Anyone wanna take a guess?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

That Night

Mikaila's POV

I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. All my thoughts went to Randy and I don't know why. It felt weird to not have him come home with me today, I was getting so used to him being around. It doesn't matter, we'll just to back to ignoring each other. This meant nothing, this won't change anything.

Randy's POV

I stared at the phone, ready to dial Mikaila's number when I chickened out yet again. I don't understand. I can call Tamara, Bethany, or any other girl without a problem, but I'm having a hard time calling Mikaila.

"Just do it," I whispered to myself "Just fuckin do it."

Finally I did. I held my breath as her phone rang. "Hello?" I heard Mikaila say.

"Hey," I said "It's Randy."

Mikaila's POV

I thought I was going to fall over. "Randy?" I asked surprised "Why are you calling? Our project is done."

"I just wanted to say hi" he replied.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We grew silent. "Is that all you wanted?" I asked.

"Yep," he said "Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up. That was really strange.... but sweet.

Randy's POV

As soon as I hung up with Mikaila Bethany and Tamara three wayed me. "Hey Randy" they said together.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know the dance is coming up-" began Bethany.

"We were wondering if you'd go with us" finished Tamara.

"I can't" I lied.

"Why not?"

Thinking fast I said "I already have a date."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business."

Before they could say another word I hung up and dialed another number.

Mikaila's POV

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"I did have a reason for calling you earlier" said the voice.

It was Randy. "What was the reason?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me" he said.

My heart stopped. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "As a date?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want it to be" he replied.

"Why are you asking me?"

Randy's POV

I thought for a moment. Why was I asking Mikaila to the dance? Finally I thought of the reason.

"Because I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather go with" I replied softly.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

Mikaila's POV

"Please go with me" he said.

"All right," I told him "I'll go to the dance with you."

"Really?" "Yeah."

We spent the rest of our time on the phone planning for the dance.

Randy's POV

I'm so glad Mikaila agreed to go to the dance with me. It feels right to go to the dance with her and I don't know why. I'm going to keep this a secret out of respect for Mikaila's privacy.

I don't know what I'm feeling, all I know is Mikaila is the one making me feel this way.

**So Randy asked Mikaila to the dance and she said yes, that's so cute!**

**They are both really dense lol!**

**But when you feel this way for the first time, you are going to be confused, I know I was lol!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday

Randy's POV

"Tell me who you're going with" demanded Tamara.

"No," I replied "You'll find out the night of the dance."

"But you have to tell me!"

"No I don't, so I won't"

She stormed off, obviously angry, but I didn't care. I'm not going to tell everyone, then watch Mikaila get attacked.

.... I think that I'm falling for her.

Mikaila's POV

I went through my day like normal with just a slight difference. Randy was with me and I was helping him with his homework. "Can I come over to your house after school?" he asked "I jus don't understand this math."

"Sure," I replied "Meet me at the oak tree."

"I have wrestling practice after school, so I'll be over between 4 and 4:30."

"All right."

He shot me his trademark grin before going. I watched him go, feeling.... I'm not sure how I feel.

I hate to admit this, but I will NEVER tell Randy this.... I'm falling for him.

Randy's POV

As we warmed up Prseton asked "Will you tell me who your date is?"

"Nope," I replied "You'll find out Friday night like everyone else."

"Why are you keeping your date a secret?"

"So Tamara and Bethany don't go after her."

"Good reason."

We finished warming up then started wrestling. "I wonder if the freak has a date" said Preston.

"Maybe," I said "I don't know."

"Who would want her? She's ugly and freaky."

Angered I put Preston in a headlock till he yelled "I give, I give!"

I let go and got up. "Nice one Orton!" yelled my coach.

I grinned and looked over at Preston who was gasping and looked shocked. I let out a laugh before moving on to my next partner.

Mikaila's POV

"Mika!" yelled my mom "Randy's here!"

"Just send him up!" I yelled back.

Minute later Randy came in, looking tired but happy. "Hey" he said.

"Hey," I mimicked "Wrestling practice go well?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied happily "No one on the team can beat me."

"That's awesome Want to get started?"

Half hour later we were done with our homework. "Thanks Mikaila," he said "I wouldn't have been able to do the math homework without your help."

"No problem," I told him "I'm happy I could help."

"So what color is your dress?

"Red and black. Why?"

"Cause I'm going to get your corsage Friday after school and I want it to match your dress."

"That's sweet. Thank you."

"No problem. You are my date after all."

I blushed and looked away.

Randy's POV

"Are you blushing?" I asked her.

"No!" she replied.

"You are so" I said teasingly.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

She playfully shoved me and I playfully tickled her. She started laughing and shoved me again.

"You wanna play?" I growled playfully.

She shoved me again, but this time I grabbed her and we fell back onto the floor. I laughed and looked down into her eyes, my heart stopping and my mind going blank.

Mikaila's POV

I stopped laughing and looked up into Randy's eyes. Suddenly I became aware of how close we were and that our hearts were beating together.

"Mikaila" he said.

"Randy" I said.

He got off of me and pulled me up with him. "I'm sorry," he said quickly "I have to go."

"It's all right," I told him "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said "Tomorrow."

Casting one last look at me, he left, taking my poor confused heart with him.

**Well at least they admitted their feelings, just not to each other lol!**

**I was debating or whether or not to have them kiss, but I like the choice I made.**

**What do you think?**

**Review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

4 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

After what happened Monday, Randy and I only saw each other in school. I guess it made us both a little uncomfortable. I've never been that close to a boy before and all I wanted was Randy kissing me. I've fallen for him, but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same. I don't know how the dance is going to go.

Randy's POV

Monday left things uncomfortable between me and Mikaila. All I wanted to do was lean down and kiss her. I've fallen for her, I want to be with her, but it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same. I hope the dance goes well.

Mikaila's POV

"Mika, Randy's here!" yelled my mom.

"All right!" I yelled back.

I gave myself one final glance over before grabbing my purse and going downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I stopped and looked at Randy. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie and his jaw dropped. "Do I look okay?" I asked him.

Randy's POV

Mikaila looks gorgeous. Her dress is black with swirly red designs all over it. Her hair was back in a messy bun with a few tendrils framing her face. Her lips were light red and her eyes were light black. She had on fishnet stockings and ankle high boots. "You look gorgeous" I told her.

"Thank you," she said "You look handsome."

"Thanks," I replied "This is for you."

I took her corsage out of its box and slipped it onto her wrist. "I got this for you" she said, pulling out a red rose and pinning it to my lapel.

"Thank you," I told her "It's beautiful."

After posing for some pictures Mikaila and I got in my car and went to the dance.

Mikaila's POV

As we walked into the gym I nervously grabbed Randy's arm. "Don't worry," he whispered "I won't leave your side."

"Okay" I said shakily.

As we walked through the gym people turned to stare at us. When we reached Randy's friends their jaws fell. "Damn," whistled Preston "You sure got a hot date. What's her name?"

"You know who she is" Randy told him.

"Dude we don't," said Evan "I think Pres and I would remember a sexy chick like your date."

"Guys, my date is Mikaila."

"The freak?" asked Preston.

Randy's POV

"Stop calling her that!" I yelled "Her name is Mikaila."

"Okay" said Preston.

"She still is smokin hot though" said Evan.

"Fuck off pig" snapped Mikaila.

"So not friendly!"

"Come on Mikaila" I told her.

We walked away from them and went over to the other side of the gym. "I want to go" she told me.

"We just got here" I told her.

"I don't care Randy, I want to go."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her against me. "I don't want to say good-bye yet," I told her softly "I want to be here with you."

"I want to be here with you too" she told me softly.

"Then can we stay?"

"Yeah, we can."

I grinned and hugged her again. "Then lets get on the dance floor" I said.

"I don't dance" she told me.

"Well you do tonight."

She sighed and said "Fine, I'll dance."

I grinned. "Then lets go."

**Randy's friends are morons and assholes.**

**They are so cute together!**

**Don't you agree?**

**Review!**

**Also my fics Not Alone, Our Sick Story, and Face Down are all on hiatus due to my writers block with all 3 fics. I REALLY HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! I will have updates on them as soon as the writers block lifts, but when I get writers block, it's really bad. So have patience please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Randy's POV**

"Having fun?" I asked Mikaila.

"Yes" she replied.

"You're a good dancer."

"Thanks, so are you."

"Thanks."

Mikaila's POV

When the song ended another one came on and it was slow. "I think I'll sit this one out" I told Randy.

I went to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "Don't," he said "Stay here and dance with me. Please."

"All right."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to sway to the music.

Randy's POV

I feel like I'm flying right now. Mikaila is in my arms and I'm in hers. I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine. "I'm glad you're here with me" I whispered.

"I'm glad you asked me to be your date," she told me softly "I'm having a great time."

"Me too."

Hour later we were sitting off to the side, watching everyone else dance. Tamara and Bethany came over to me. "Dance with us" said Bethany.

"Sorry girls," I said "I can't."

"Why?" demanded Tamara.

"Because I've promised every dance to Mikaila."

"Randy-" began Mikaila.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Mikaila and I have some dancing to do."

I grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. "You could've danced with them if you wanted" Mikaila told me.

"I don't want to," I told her "Besides I promised I wouldn't leave your side and I meant it."

Mikaila's POV

"That is really sweet," I told him "But I honestly wouldn't care if you danced with someone else."

"I don't want to dance with anyone but you" he told me.

"Really?"

He pulled me to him and whispered "Really."

I wrapped my arms around him and we swayed to the music.

Randy's POV

The dance was over and I drove Mikaila home. I walked her up to the front door and said "I had a great time with you tonight Mikaila."

"I had a great time with you too Randy" she told me.

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Want to go to the carnival with me tomorrow night?"

She smiled and said "I'd like that very much."

"Awesome," I said "Pick you up at 5?"

"Sounds good to me."

Mikaila's POV

We grew silent till Randy said "I should get going."

"Oh," I said softly "Okay."

He pulled me into his arms and I thought he was going to kiss me, instead he hugged me, then said "Good night Mikaila. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Randy. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked off the porch, got in his car, then drove away. I went into the house and there stood my mom. "Have a good night Mika?" she asked.

"Yeah" I told her.

"Randy seems like such a sweet young man."

"He is."

She smiled, then went upstairs.

"Yeah," I said softly "And I'm completely and totally in love with him."

**Well that was a hit and miss lol!**

**I bet a lot of people thought he was going to kiss her. Sorry, but that would've been too predictable!**

**So he asked her out again which is a good sign!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Next Day

Mikaila's POV

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I went to the door.

I opened the door and there stood Randy dressed in tight blue jeans and a black tank top. "You look pretty" he told me.

"Thanks," I said blushing "You look cute."

"Thanks. You want to get going?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

Randy's POV

At the carnival we went on the ferris wheel, a rollercoaster, and the bumper cars. We shared a bag of cotton candy and funnel cake. We went through the House of Mirrors which was lame. "Now what?" asked Mikaila.

I stopped and looked around. "How about The Tunnel of Love?" I suggested.

"Okay" she repled softly.

I grabbed her hand and we got in line.

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I got in the swan shaped boat and started through the tunnel. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do. They say if you kiss the person you love before you reach the end of the tunnel, you'll be together forever. Problem is I love him, he doesn't love me. "This is really relaxing" said Randy.

"It is" I agreed.

Randy's POV

I want to kiss her, I want to hold her. "Mikaila?" I said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I hold you?"

"Yes."

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She turned her face to mine and our eyes collided. "Mikaila" I murmured.

"Randy" she said softly.

I put a hand on her neck and pulled her face to mine. I leaned into her and our lips met.

Mikaila's POV

Randy pulled me to him, then leaned into me, our lips meeting. The kiss started out slow, but it sped up a bit. He gently pried his tongue in between my teeth and I let him in. I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He weaved one hand through my hair and the other was on my back. When we pulled apart I said "That was my first kiss."

"It was mine too" he told me.

We looked at each other and at that moment I knew that Randy felt for me what I feel for him.

Randy's POV

We got out of The Tunnel of Love. "I want to play a game before we go" I told Mikaila.

"Go ahead" she told me.

We went over to the ring toss, I put my money down, and I began to play. I won on the first try. "What'll it be?" asked the man.

"The big black bat" I replied.

The man handed it to me and I gave it to Mikaila. "For you" I told her shyly.

"Thank you," she said "It's cute, black, and my favorite animal."

"Wanna go?"

"Yes."

I walked Mikaila to her house, not wanting our time together to end. "Mikaila I don't want to say good-bye" I told her.

"Then don't," she said "Come in and watch a movie with me."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't be home till late."

"All right. I'll come in."

She smiled and we went inside.

**They finally kissed, YAY!!**

**Only took them 11 chapters to kiss lol!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also I wanna start a new fic, but I don't want it to be a wrestling fic. **

**So if anyone has suggestions of what else you'd like to see me write, let me know. **

**My 2 ideas for a fic are-**

**A Vampire Diaries fic**

**A Lost Boys: The Tribe fic**

**  
So let me know if you like those or you have an idea you like better.**

**THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Randy's POV

She set the bat on a chair, then turned to me. "What movie do you want to watch?" she asked "Do you want popcorn?"

"Don't care and yes" I replied.

She went into the kitchen to make the popcorn while I looked at our movie choices. I pulled a movie off the shelf called The Nightmare Before Christmas. Mikaila came over to me and said "That's my favorite movie."

"Then lets watch it" I told her.

Mikaila's POV

Never did I think Randy would want to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I also never thought we'd be like this, so I should've known anything was possible. I felt something hit my cheek. "Did you just throw popcorn at me?" I asked him.

"No" he lied.

"I know you did."

"So hat are you going to do to me?"

I took a piece of popcorn and threw it at him. He threw another piece at me, which led to us having a popcorn fight. A few minutes later we were laughing and couldn't stop. "That was fun" he said.

"It was" I agreed.

Randy's POV

After we calmed down we cleaned up the popcorn and went back to watching the movie. I looked over at Mikaila who was watching the screen intently. I put my arm around her which made her look over at me. "Am I bothering you?" I asked her.

"No" she replied.

"Mikaila."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes."

I pulled Mikaila to me and kissed her, my heart pounding in my we pulled apart I said "Mikaila, I'm crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too Randy" she told me.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Mikaila's POV

I bit my lip. I'm scared. He likes me and I like him, but nothing can happen, he's popular, I'm not. "Mikaila you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I lied.

He kissed my forehead and said "I don't want this feeling to end, I don't want to go back to the world I hate."

"I know," I told him "I just want to stay here like this."

He kissed my cheek and held me to him. I sank against him, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

Randy's POV

I reluctantly pulled myself away from Mikaila and said "It's late and I should go."

"No," she said "I don't want to say good-bye yet."

"I don't either."

I pulled her into another kiss, feeling our hearts pound together. When we pulled apart I said "I really have to go."

"All right" she said softly.

Mikaila's POV

I walked Randy to the door. "So I'll see you Monday" I said.

"Yeah," he said "I'll see you Monday."

He pulled me into another kiss which I happily returned. When we pulled apart he smiled and said "I had fun tonight."

"Me too" I told him.

"Bye Mikaila."

"Bye Randy."

I watched him drive down the street before going back in the house. Then I went upstairs and wrote a new song about tonight. I'm so happy, I've never felt so alive. I love him and maybe, just maybe he loves me too.

**They are so cute together!**

**This chapter makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol!**

**So do you think they'll finally be together? Or that something will ruin their happiness?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

2 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

I wonder how things are going to go today. I don't know how Randy will act after Saturday. Now that we know how each other feels I wonder what'll happen....

Randy's POV

"Yo Randy," said Preston "What's up?"

"Nothing much" I told him.

"How was your weekend?"

My mind flashed to the image of me kissing Mikaila. "It was great" I told him.

"That's good. So Evan told me that he saw you with Mikaila at the carnival. Then Bethany and Tamara said they saw you coming out of the Tunnel Of Love with her."

"So?"

"Dude, she's the schools biggest outcast. You're the most popular guy in school. Randy, you're going to ruin your reputation,:

"Pres, we're just friends."

He sighed and said "Whatever, but if you plan on being friends with that damn freak, don't expect to have any other friends."

With that said he walked away. I put my head on my locker, wondering what to do next.

Mikaila's POV

I sat in English, waiting for Randy. He came in, laughing with his friends. They stopped when they spotted me. Tamara and Bethany sneered while Preston and Evan smirked. They all sat down and Randy sat down next to me, not looking at me. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said softly, still not looking at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Just then the bell rang and class began, ending our conversation.

Randy's POV

I could feel Mikaila looking at me, but I ignored her. As much as I like her, I can't risk my popularity because that is the only thing I have going for me besides my good looks, wrestling ability, and my last name. As much as I like her, she's not worth me losing everything I worked so hard to get.

Mikaila's POV

The bell rang and Randy raced out of the classroom, I followed after him. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at me. "What's going on?" I asked him "Why are you avoiding me?"

"We were seen together Saturday," he told me "And today Preston told me if I wanted friends that I can't be friends with you."

"Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"Yes."

I feel like he just stabbed me in my heart. "So what happened between us this weekend meant nothing to you?" I asked him.

"It does mean something to me," he replied "But my popularity means more to me."

Tears sprang to my eyes as he said that. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry Mikaila, but this can't happen. Lets just forget abouteach other and go back to how things were before."

"You may be able to do that Randy," I cried "But I won't be able to."

With that said I turned away from him and ran down the hall, my heart breaking and tears pouring down my face.

Randy's POV

I didn't see Mikaila for the rest of the day, I guess I really hurt her feelings. What happened between us means a lot to me, Mikaila means a lot to me, but I can't throw my life away on some girl. Mikaila will get over it, I know she will. She may like me, but I can't mean that much to her. She doesn't mean that much to me..... I think.

**So that's what happened.**

**How many of you would like to punt Randy in the head?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

4 Days Later

Randy's POV

Mikaila hasn't been in school since Monday and I'm worried. Her not being here made me realize something important, something I had forgotten about- at the beginning of the school year I had said I wanted someone who would understand me and like me for me and I found that someone, it's Mikaila. I need to fix things, so I'm going to her house after school.

Mikaila's POV

I heard a knock on my door. I looked over as my mother came in. "Someone's here to see you sweetie" she told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Randy" she replied.

"Tell him I don't want to see him."

"I did, but he's insistent on seeing you."

"Call the cops."

"Mika just let him see you otherwise he won't leave."

"All right, I'll see him."

Randy's POV

Her mother came out of Mikaila's room and nodded. I slowly went into her room, gently closing the door behind me. Mikaila was sitting on her bed and she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, so was her nose. Her face was tear stained and her lips looked chewed up. "Hi" I said softly.

"Hi" she said stiffly.

I went over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To check on you," I replied "I've been worried about you."

Mikaila's POV

"Bullshit," I said "You don't give a damn about me, you proved that on Monday."

"I'm sorry," he said "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Well you did," I told him miserably "And you can't take it back."

"I wish I could. Mikaila, I made a mistake."

"What do you mean you made a mistake?"

He got off my bed and stood in front of my window, staring out of it. "I'm a jerk," he said "I'm egotistical, selfish, and I'm pretty damn pathetic. The one thing I wanted I found and I threw it away because I'm an idiot."

"What's the one thing you wanted?" I asked.

Randy's POV

I turned to Mikaila and replied "All I wanted was to meet someone who understood me and liked me for me. I found that person in you Mikaila and I fucked up by letting my ego get the best of me."

I turned back to the window, afraid of what Mikaila would say next. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad I'm that person you were looking for," she told me softly "Because you're the person I was looking for."

"What?" I asked, facing her.

"All my life I've been judged because I'm different. All I've ever wanted was that one person to see me as Mikaila, a teenage girl who's unique, smart, and has a lot to offer, not Mikaila the freak who listens to Marilyn Manson, wears a lot of black, and reads books, not Cosmo. I found that person in you Randy."

Mikaila's POV

I looked away, not believing I had just told Randy all of that. He made me face him and said "I wouldn't have fallen for you if you were anything else. I like that you're unique, smart, and driven, I don't want a brain dead bimbo, I want you."

"And I wouldn't have fallen for you if I wouldn't have seen all the good things about you that no one else does" I told him softly.

"I need you Mikaila."

"I need you too Randy."

He pulled me into a loving kiss, which I happily returned. When we pulled apart he whispered "I choose you over my popularity, my so called friends, and everything else. Mikaila, I want you to be mine."

"I am yours Randy," I told him "I want you and no one else."

He smiled and gave me another kiss. "I'm so happy right now Mikaila."

"I'm happy too Randy."

He pulled me into his arms and at that moment I knew that my mother was right- true love does exist and I found it with Randy.

**Finally he got some sense knocked into him.**

**The ending is so sweet!**

**I think I would've made him beg for my forgiveness, but that's just me lol!**

**So what'd you think?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Mikaila's POV

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Randy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"On Monday at school."

"We're going to go into school hand in hand, heads held high."

"Okay"

He looked at me and said "I don't care what everyone thinks, you make me happy and I want everyone to know you're my girl."

"You make me happy too and I don't care what everyone thinks, I never have," I told him "But how are you going to tell your friends?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't care what they think either."

Randy's POV

I gently kissed Mikaila, then said "Lets spend the whole weekend together."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied "I want to get to know you better and I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

"I want that too."

I began to say something else when my cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Yo, it's Preston" said the voice.

Mikaila's POV

"Hey Preston," I heard Randy say "What's up?"

Randy looked over at me and said "I'm with Mikaila right now."

I heard Preston yell something and Randy said "sorry Pres, I'm busy all weekend."

With that said he hung up and turned off his cell. He looked over at me and said "Preston's pissed, but I don't care."

"Randy if you want to spend time with your friends, go ahead" I told him.

"I don't want to spend time with them, I want to spend time with you."

"Okay."

Randy's POV

I pulled Mikaila into a kiss, wanting to be close to her. She gently pulled away and asked "What should we do over the weekend?"

"How about the mall tomorrow along with the movie?" I asked,

"Sounds good to me" she replied.

"You pick what we do on Sunday."

She thought for a moment before saying "I want to meet your parents."

"Okay," I agreed "I'll set everything up."

Mikaila's POV

"What if your parents don't like me?" I asked.

"They will," he replied "You make me happy and that should be all that matters to them."

"I know, but some parents care about appearance and popularity, stupid things like that."

"I don't care what they think, I want to be with you Mikaila."

"I want to be with you too Randy."

He pulled me into a loving kiss, which I happily returned. When we pulled apart he said "You are so damn beautiful, smart, and amazing. There's no way my parents couldn't like you."

I blushed at his words, unable to think of anything to say. He let out a laugh and said "I'm good at making you blush."

"Yeah you are" I told him.

"I'm flattered."

"Shut up."

He winked and said "How about we both shut each other up?"

I responded by pulling him into a kiss.

Randy's POV

At dinner I told my parents about Mikaila. "She sounds sweet" said my mother.

"So when do we get to meet her?" asked my father.

"Sunday," I replied "We're spending the whole weekend together."

"That sounds lovely Randy," said my mother "I can't wait to meet her."

"I hope she can distract you from wrestling" said my father.

I let out a sigh. I'm glad my parents are accepting Mikaila and want to met her, but I just wish they'd understand that I'm sticking with wrestling no matter what.

Sunday can't get here soon enough.

**So far so good :)**

**So how do you think the weekend is going to go?**

**Review and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

The Next Day

Randy's POV

I picked Mikaila up at 12 just like we planned. We got to the mall and Mikaila said "I need some new clothes."

"Where do you buy your clothes?" I asked.

"Hot Topic" she replied.

I shuddered. I knew that store, but have never been in it. To be honest that store creeps me out. Mikaila saw me shudder and laughed. "Scared Randy?"

"No," I lied "I'm just cold."

"You're scared" she teased.

"I am, but only a little."

"I'll be with you so there's no reason to be scared."

I sighed. "All right," I told her "Lead the way."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the store.

Mikaila's POV

When we got in the store Randy said "Don't people like you wear annything but black?"

"What do you mean people like me?" I asked.

"The individuals," he said "The social outcasts."

"We do, but black is our preferred color."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

I went over to a rack of shirts and began looking through it. I looked over and saw Randy doing the same. "Hey," he said "I found a top that I think would look good on you."

"Let me see" I told him.

He held up a black tank top that had a red fairy on it that was sitiing on a skull. It looked tight, but I liked tight shirts. "I like it," I told him "I'll try it on."

He grinned, obviously glad he found something I liked.

Randy's POV

I sat patiently as Mikaila tried on a bunch of different outfits. She asked for my honest opinion and I gave it to her. "Okay," she said "This is the last outfit."

She came out and my jaw dropped. She was wearing the tank top I had picked out, it looked great on her. She paired it with a short, but not to short black and red checkered skirt. "You like?" she asked.

"You have to get that outfit," I told her "It's perfect and you look amazing."

She blushed and said "All right, I'll get it."

Mikaila's POV

I walked out of Hot Topic with 6 new outfits, including the one Randy liked. He grinned at me and said "My turn to show you my world."

Few minutes later we were in Abercombie and Fitch. "Ugh," I said "It's so bright and preppy."

He just grinned as he flipped throught the racks. I looked around, trying to find something decent. Something caught my eye, so I went over and grabbed it. Then I saw a shirt that was cool, so I grabbed it too. If Randy can pick out clothes for me, I can pick out clothes for him.

Randy's POV

Mikaila came over to me and handed me a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Try these on," she told me "I think they'll look good on you."

"Then I'll go try them on" I told her.

I went into the dressing room, threw off my clothes, then put on the clothes Mikaila had picked out for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Mikaila had picked out a black shirt with a silver skull on it and ripped blue jeans. "Let me see" I heard Mikaila say.

Mikaila's POV

I was right, that outfit looks great on Randy. "You like?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"I'm going to change back into my clothes."

"All right."

Few minutes later we were leaving the mall, Randy swinging a bag that had the outfit I liked in it. We got in his car and he asked "Movie and dinner at your place?"

"Yeah" I agreed.

He grinned and started the car.

**Man I wish I could find a guy who was willing to go shopping lol!**

**So far so good on the weekend :)**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Mikaila's POV

"All right," said Randy "We have our pizza, our drinks, and deserts in the freezer. Now all we need is a movie."

"The Lost Boys" I told him.

"Never seen it."

"Now you will."

"Okay."

I put the movie in, then ate my pizza.

Randy's POV

We finished dinner, had our ice cream, then we cuddled. "I'm cold" said Mikaila.

I grabbed the blanket that was at the bottom of the couch and covered us. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

I pulled her to me, kissing her gently. When we pulled apart I asked "What time are your parents going to be home?"

"Midnight" she replied.

"Okay" I said before kissing her again.

Mikaila's POV

I pulled Randy closer to me, feeling his hand on my hip. He kissed me softly, gently nibbling my lower lip. I pulled him closer, wanting to be closer to him. He gently pulled away and whispered "I'm so happy right now Mikaila."

"I'm happy too Randy" I told him.

"There's only one thing that could make me happer right now."

I froze. What does he mean?

"What would make you happier?" I asked softly.

Randy's POV

"If my parents would say it's okay for me to become a wrestler" I replied.

"Oh" she said.

"What did you think I would say?"

"I don't know."

"Aila-"

"What did you call me?"

"It's a nickname for you," I replied "You like it?"

Mikaila's POV

"Yeah," I said "But everyone normally calls me Mika."

"I know," he said "But I want to give you a nickname that only I'll call you."

"Okay Ran."

"My nickname?"

"If you like it"

"Yeah, I like it"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what should I wear tomorrow when I meet your parents?"

"I don't care," he told me "Just be yourself."

"I'm nervous about meeting them."

"Don't be, they can't wait to meet you."

Randy's POV

I looked at Mikaila, she looked worried. "Hey," I said softly "Don't worry about it, things will go well and they'll love you."

"I hope so," she said softly "Because I don't want anything to break us up."

"Me either Aila."

I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I care for you so much Ran," she told me "You make me happy and I feel safe with you."

"You make me happy too. You're the only person who's ever seen me for me."  
"And you're the only guy who's ever given me a chance."

I pulled her into a loving kiss, never wanting to let her go. When we pulled apart I said "Don't worry about tomorrow, it'll be okay."

"I won't," she said "Because you'll be by my side."

"And you'll be by mine."

She smiled which made me smile. It's official... I've fallen for Mikaila and she feels the same way I can't wait for tomorrow.

**So sweet!**

**So how do you think Randy's parents will feel about Mikaila?**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Randy's POV

I picked Mikaila up the next day at 4 so we could go to my house for dinner. She looked beautiful in a black skirt with red butterflies on it and a ruffly black shirt. Her hair was loose and she had on a small amount of eyeliner. As we reached my house she asked "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes," I said "You look beautiful."

"All right."

"Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay."

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied "You ready?"

"Yeah."

I hope.

Mikaila's POV

We went inside and there stood Randy's parents. "Welcome Mikaila," said his mother "I'm Elaine and this is my husband Bob."

"Hi" said Randy's father.

"Hello," I said politely "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours," said Elaine "It's an honor to meet the girl that had made our little Randall so happy."

"Thank you Mrs. Orton."

"Please call us Elaine and Bob" she told me warmly.

"Randy be a good host and show Mikaila the rest of the house" said Bob.

"All right" said Randy, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the living room.

"I think they'll like me" I said.

"They do," Randy told me "They've never asked anyone to call them by their first names before."

"Then I guess that means they like me" I said, smiling.

Randy's POV

"This is my dad's office" I said, leading Mikaila through the doorway.

I watched her look around at the various pictures, title belts, and other items he had lined against the wall I wrapped my arms around her waist and out my chin on her shoulder. "My dad was amazing back in his day," I told her "He was a champ."

"I didn't know he was a professional wrestler" she said.

"My dad is Cowboy Bob Orton. My grandpa and uncle were also wrestlers. I'm apart of the Orton dynasty and one day I'm going to become a third generation wrestler."

We heard a chuckle. I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway. "A dynasty we are," he said "But you are not going to become a third generation wrestler."

"Dad-" I began.

"Now's not the time," he said, cutting me off "Finish showing Mikaila the house, then come to the dining room for dinner."

"Yes dad" I said sullenly.

Mikaila's POV

I watched Bob walk out of the office. When he was gone I heard Randy mutter "Jerk."

I looked at him weirdly "Long story short," he said "My parents don't want me to become a professional wrestler because it means a life away from my family and they don't want that kind of life for me."

"I can see their point," I said thoughtfully "But if you're passionate about wrestling, I don't think they should stop you from living out your dream."

He smiled and said "Thank you for supporting me. Now let me show you my room."

Randy's POV

I stood in the doorway as Mikaila looked at my wrestling themed room. She turned to me and said "I think it's great that you're so passionate about wrestling."

"At this moment you're the only one who feels that way" I told her.

"Your parents will change their minds one day."

"I doubt it."

She came over and kissed my cheek. "Don't think that way Ran," she whispered "Always have some hope."

"I'll try Aila," I told her "Come on, lets go eat."

She nodded and I led her out of my room and down to the dining room.

**Well at least they like Mikaila lol!**

**Poor Randy :(**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Randy's POV

As we ate my dad asked "So Mikaila where did you move here from?"

"Portland Oregon," she told him "I lived there my whole life."

"That's nice. What made your family move out here?"

"My dad's job transferred him."

"Ah."

We went back to eating. When we were done we went into the living room. "What do you want to do after high school?" asked my mother.

"I want to be in a band," replied Mikaila "I love music, so I want to spend the rest of my life making it."

Mikaila's POV

"That sounds nice," said Elaine "What do you think Bob?"

"I think it's a waste" he said.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"Randy told me you're a straight A student," he said "It would be a waste for you not to go to college and do something worthwhile where you'll be using your brain."

"I understand but college isn't something I want to do. And I think music is something worth doing."

Bob sighed, then said "So Randy, when are you going to college?"

"You know I don't have the grades for college," he said angrily "And you know that I want to be a wrestler."

Randy's POV

"You know how your father and I feel about that Randy," said my mom gently "We don't think it's the best choice for you."

"But I love it mom."

"You're not becoming a wrestler Randall and that's final" said my father.

"It's my life," I told him angrily "And I'll do with it what I want."

He stood up and said "Don't take that tone with me young man."

"Whatever."

I stormed out of the living room and into my bedroom, hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

Mikaila's POV

I ran upstairs after Randy. I quietly opened his door and went into his room, gently closing the door behind me. He was leaned against his bed, tears sliding down his cheeks. I sat down next to him and he buried his face in my shoulder. "I just don't understand." he said "What's wrong with me becoming a professional wrestler?"

"Nothing," I told him "There is nothing wrong with you wanting to live out your dream."

"I wish they understood."

So do I Ran. I know how important wrestling is to you."

He looked at me and said "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I do," I told him "Believe me, when I tell people I want to be in a band they say the exact same thing your dad said."

"Well I think you'll be an amazing musician."

"And I think you'll be the most amazing wrestler in the history of professional wrestling."

He laughed, then kissed me. "You are the best part of my life Aila," he told me "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ditto" I said.

He gently kissed me, then said "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we are going into school hand in hand with our heads held high."

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"As long as you stay for a bit."

"Deal."

Hand in hand we left his house and went to mine where we talked and laughed the night away.

**They are so perfect for each other!**

**So what do you think is going to happen at school tomorrow?**

**Review and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

Mikaila's POV

Randy picked me up this morning, wearing the outfit I had picked out for him. I went over to him, eyeing him up and down. "You look so hot in your new outfit" I told him.

"You too," he said, pulling me into a kiss "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I replied.

We got in the car and headed off to school. When we got there we got out of the car and went into the building hand in hand. A few people stared, but no one said anything. We got to his locker and he leaned against it. "So far so good" he said as he pulled me to him.

"Yeah," I said "Lets hope it stays that way."

He nodded in agreement, pulling me into a kiss. "Tell me I'm having a nightmare" I heard a voice say.

Randy and I pulled apart to see Preston, Evan, Bethany, and Tamara staring at us, all their faces wore the same mask of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing with that freak Randy?" asked Preston.

Randy's POV

"Her name is Mikaila," I told them "Not that freak or whatever else you may call her."

"Whatever," said Preston "Still doesn't explain what you're doing with her."

"I'm kissing her."

"Why?"

"Because that's what boyfriends do, they kiss their girlfriends."

They all gasped. "Tell me you're joking!" cried Tamara "Tell me that you aren't really with her!"

"I can't," I told her "I'm not going to lie when you know the truth."

"No!" wailed Bethany "Why her?"

"Because she sees me for who I really am."

Tamara and Bethany rounded on Mikaila. "You turned him into a freak!" shrieked Bethany.

"I didn't turn him into anything," she told her "I just saw Randy for who he really is."

Mikaila's POV

I was angry. How dare they insult us? It's not my fault they're too conceited and self-absorbed to see into someone's heart and mind.

Preston rounded on Randy and said "You have a choice to make Randy. It's either her or us."

"Mikaila" he said "I choose Mikaila."

Their jaws dropped as Randy grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. "Now what?" I asked.

"I walk you to your homeroom, then see you in first period."

"All right."

Casting a look back at his former friends, he turned back to me and said "I made the right choice and I don't doubt it for a second."

Randy's POV

I sat at our lunch table, looking around for Mikaila. It's been 10 minutes and she still hasn't showed. She's not known for being late and I know she wouldn't stand me up. I got up to leave when I heard Preston yell "Randy, wait!"

I turned to see him coming over to me, looking angry. "What do you want Preston?" I asked angrily.

"To tell you that your little freak of a girlfriend better watch herself," he spat "She really hurt Bethany and Tamara.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tamara and Bethany went after Mikaila and she attacked them. Bethie has a concussion and Tammy's missing some teeth and her nose is broken."

My blood began to boil. "Is Mikaila hurt?" I demanded.

"I hope so" he replied.

"If she is, the four of you will pay."

Casting a death glare at Preston I ran out of the cafeteria. I have to get to Mikaila.

**Somebody's gonna die!!!!**

**No, not really, but it seems that way lol!**

**What do you is going to happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

Randy's POV

I bolted into the nurse's office. She looked up, startled. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Mikaila Stanford here?" I asked.

"Her parents took her home a few minutes ago."

I ran out of the office without thanking her. I ran out of the building and got in my car. I have to get to Mikaila, I need to be with her, she needs me.

Mikaila's POV

I sighed as I heard my door open again. "Mom," I said "I'm fine, I just have a headache. Please leave me alone."

"I'm not your mom" said a voice.

I turned and smiled when I saw who it was. "Hey Ran" I said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly "Did those bitches hurt you?"

"I just have a big bump on my head," I told him "Besides having a headache I'm fine."

He sat down next to me and pulled me to him. He nuzzled my neck and said "Preston told me what happened and I got so angry. When I found out you were already home I left and came here. Aila, I was so worried.

"I'm okay Ran" I assured him.

He looked at me and whispered "If they would've hurt you-"

I cut him off with a kiss, which he passionately returned. I laid back on my bed as Ran deepened the kiss. He shifted a bit and I felt him above me. I pulled away and said "My parents-"

He cut me off saying "They know I'm here and they said they'd give us privacy. This won't go any farther, I promise. I just need to be close to you right now Aila."

"All right Ran" I said softly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Randy's POV

"So what's going to happen?" I asked Aila.

"Tomorrow my parents and I will be in the principal's office with Tamara, Bethany, and their parents," she replied "We'll all tell our stories, then the principla will go from there."

"What happened?"

"Bethany and Tamara got in front of me and started talking trash. I went to walk by them, but Bethany tried to punch me, I avoided that, but got Tamara's fist in my stomach. I doubled over, but still managed to dodge Bethany, who ran headfirst into a wall. Tamara pushed me down and when she tried to jump on me I brought my boot up and nailed her in the face, breaking her nose and taking out some of her teeth. She fell back and I got up. Then I got knocked in the back of the head with a heavy object by Bethany, then blacked out from the pain."

"Sounds like they got the worst end of the attack" I commented.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Nothing will happen to you though Aila, you're the best student at Hazelwood and all you did was defend yourself."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Mikaila's POV

By the time Randy left I felt so much better. I just honestly can't understand why Bethany and Tamara would attack me just because of Randy. I understand that they are obsessed with him, but how could they stand to stoop so low and act so pathetic? Did they really think attacking me would make Randy change his mind? That I'd leave Randy because I was afraid? If that's what they though, they were wrong. Another thing I don't understand is why they want Randy so much when Bethany has Evan fawning over her and Tamara has Preston treating her like she's a goddess. Teenage girls... I will never understand them.

**I agree Mikaila lol!  
I don't understand myself half the time. How sad is that? XD**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen!**

**Also some of my fics are going to be out on hiatus and I'm going to start posting new ones soon. I'll give you the list of on hiatus fics and upcoming fics in my next post. So look out for that!**


	22. Chapter 22

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

"And that's what happened" I told the prinicpal.

He looked at me, Tamara, and Bethany before saying "None of your stories match up. So I have no choice but to go to the only evidence we have."

He put a videotape in the VCR and turned on the TV. There was me, Tamara, and Bethany on the screen. Everyone watched in silence as the scene unfolded. When it was over, the principal said "That video proves that Tamara and Bethany attacked Mikaila and all she did was defend herself. We also to take into consideration your child's records. Mikaila's is blemish free while Tamara and Bethany have many detentions and class cuts. Mikaila, you won't be punished. Tamara, Bethany, I need to decide suitable punishments for you two."

"Rubbish!" yelled Tamara's father "She broke our daughter's nose and took out some of her teeth! This little punk needs to be punished!"

"Don't call my daughter a punk!" shouted my father "If it wasn't for your daughter and her friend attacking Mikaila, none of this would've happened."

"If she'd learn her place and stayed away from things that don't belong to her this wouldn't have had to happen" protested Bethany.

"Randy's not a thing!" I told her angrily "And he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him."

"You should've stayed away from him anyway you little freak!" screeched Tamara.

"Enough!" yelled the principal "Mikaila you may go to class. Bethany, Tamara, we're going to decide how long your suspension will be."

"Suspension?" they cried together.

I left the room, got a pass, then went to class.

Randy's POV

Mikaila and I were eating lunch and talking when Preston and Evan came over to us. "Thanks to your freaky girlfriend Bethie and Tammy are suspended for 3 months" spat Preston.

"They got what they deserved" I told him.

"Just leave us alone now" said Mikaila.

"Whatever," said Preston "As far as I'm concerned you two are dead."

"Keep wishing" said Mikaila.

"And Randy don't even think about trying to be our friend again because it'll never happen."

"I'll live," I told him "Now go away."

They stormed away and I looked over at Mikaila, who was eating a carrot stick. "What?" she asked.

"Can you help me with my math homework?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment before laughing and saying "Yes I can."

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I walked home together, then did our homework.

"I hate math," groaned Randy "Too many numbers."

I let out a laugh and said "You say the same thing about English, only it's too many words, not numbers."

"But it's true!"

I hit him with my pillow. "Now what?" I asked him.

"We did all our homework" he said.

"I mean what happens now with us Ran?"

"We stay together no matter what and finish our junior year. We have the best summer ever, start senior year together, then graduate together."

"Sounds good to me Ran."

"Ditto."

Randy's POV

As I walked home I thought of what I had said to Mikaila and it made me happy. I want to be with her forever and I know she feels the same. No matter what happens we're going to stay together, no matter what gets thrown our way I'll never leave her. For the the first time in my life I'm looking forward to my future.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this fic!!!**

**Bethany and Tamara got what they deserved lol!**

**Randy and Mikaila are so great together!**

**More chapters coming soon!**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

6 Months Later

Randy's POV

Junior year is done and over with! Mikaila and I have been together for a little over 6 months and I've never been happier. Preston and my other former friends left me and Mikaila alone for the rest of the year, which made us both happy.

Now it's summer and I can't wait to make even more memories with Mikaila.

Mikaila's POV

Junior year is over and now it's summer. I've been with Randy a little over 6 months and I've couldn't be happier. I've changed so much since I met and I like how things are. I can't wait to spend everyday with him and make more memories.

Randy's POV

"You aren't going to show me your swimsuit?" I asked.

"Not yet," she told me "You'll see it Saturday."

"That isn't fair Aila."

"Is too."

"Aila-"

She cut me off with a passionate kiss which I eagerly returned. We fell back onto my bed, holding each other close. She pulled away and said "Two days isn't that long."

"It is to me" I told her.

"You just want to see my almost naked body Ran."

"Of course I do Aila."

She let out a laugh and playfully hit me. I growled and began to tickle her. She laughed and tried to tickle me, but I moved away. I rolled her over onto her back and looked into her eyes.

Mikaila's POV

I looked into Randy's eyes. Over the past few months his eyes have become more intense, more loving, more.... different. His kisses have become deeper and more intense. He's been changing and I don't know what to do.

"You okay Aila?" he asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I replied "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and how you've changed."

Randy's POV

"You've noticed?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course," she replied "I notice everything about you Ran."

"Are you scared?"

"I don't know."

I got off her and pulled her onto my lap. "What are you scared about?" I asked.

"That you're maturing faster," she told me softly "That maybe you're ready for something I'm not."

"You think I'm ready for sex?"

"Kinda."

"Aila, I'm not ready for sex yet. I'm just as scared about that as you are."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I've never felt like this before. Aila I'm not ready, so please don't be scared or worried."

She nodded and I gently kissed her cheek. We laid back on my bed and looked into each others eyes.

The reason why I've changed so much is because I've fallen so in love with Mikaila. I want to tell her, but I'm scared that it's too soon. I'm just as scare as she is because I love her so much... and I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same.

Mikaila's POV

"Mom how long were you and dad together when you first told him you loved him?" I asked her.

"About a year," she replied "Why?"

"Just curious."

I couldn't tell her the reason, I don't know what she'd say. I love Randy and I want to tell him, but I'm scared that it's too soon or that he doesn't feel the same. I need to tell him though, but I don't know when I should and I don't know how I should say it.

.... what do I do?

**If they could read each other's minds, things would be so much easier lol!**

**But easy isn't that much fun lol!**

**I feel bad for both of them, but young love isn't easy, so I don't feel too bad lol! Believe I've been here before lol!**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen next!**

**This fic isn't even close to being over!**


	24. Chapter 24

2 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

"My parents aren't home," he told me "The pizza is on its way."

"OK," I said "Anything else?"

"The hot tub's all ready for us."

"OK."

I looked out the window and gently bit my lower lip. i'm nervous and I don't know why, we've hung out alone together before, but this time is different.... and I don't know why.

Randy's POV

"Our food's settled," I said "So now we can go in the hot tub."

"OK," said Mikaila "Where can I change?"

"The bathroom. I'll be in my bedroom."

"All right."

I went into my bedroom and quickly changed into my trunks. I grabbed my towel and ran downstairs, Mikaila wasn't there yet. I sat on the couch, thinking of all the ways I could tell Mikaila I loved her.

"Randy I'm ready!" I heard Mikaila yell "Are you downstairs?"

"Yes!" I yelled back.

I got off the couch and stood at the bottom of the stairs as Mikaila came down them. She was in a black bikini that had red skulls all over it. I grew hard at the sight, she looked so hot.

Mikaila's POV

I stepped off the last stair and looked at Randy. His blue eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "I'm guessing you like my bikini" I said.

"I do," he told me "I knew you were hot Aila, but I never imagined you were this hot."

I blushed and looked away. "Can we just go out to the hot tub?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside. We put our towels on a lounge chair and made our way over to the hot tub. We carefully got in and sat down. "Wow," I said "This feels amazing."

"Yeah it does," he said "But you know what would make things better?"

"What?"

He pulled me into his lap and said "This."

Randy's POV

I pulled Mikaila closer our hearts pounding together, our kisses growing more passionate with each passing second. She pulled away and bit her lip. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just felt you poke me" she told me.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I just got a bit scared."

"Aila I'll never hurt you."

"I know Ran."

"But do you know the reason why?"

"Not exactly."

"It's because I love you."

Mikaila's POV

"Did you just say you love me?" I asked.

"Yeah I did" he replied.

Tears began to pour down my face. "Oh Ran," I cried "I love you too."

He grinned and pulled me into a loving kiss. When we pulled apart he said "You've made me so happy."

"You've made me happy too" I said grinning.

Randy's POV

We sat in the hot tub and talked.... and did a lot more kissing. I love her so much and I'm so happy she feels the same, but there's a problem.... I think I'm ready to make love to her and I know that she isn't ready yet.

This could present a problem, a BIG problem.

**So cute!**

**So what do you guys think?**

**And should Randy tell Mikaila he's ready to make love?**

**Review and let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

1 Week Later

Randy's POV

"I don't see what the big deal is!" I yelled "It's only 2 weeks."

"No way," said my father "When I said I didn't want you involved with wrestling, I meant it."

"I hate you!"

I ran up to my room, slamming and locking the door. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mikaila's number. "Hello?" she said.

"Aila, it's Ran."

Mikaila's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad and I got in a huge fight," he replied "Can I come stay with you?"

"My parents are out of town-"

"I know, but could you call them and see if it's OK? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't upset, but I'm really upset."

"All right," I said "I'll call them, then call you back."

"OK. Thank you Aila."

"No problem."

We hung up and I dialed my parent's hotel room number. "Hey mom," I said when she answered "Can Randy stay over?"

Randy's POV

I picked up when I saw that it was Aila. "You can stay," she told me "My parents don't mind."

"All right," I said "Thank you so much. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right. Love you Ran."

"Love you too Aila."

I hung up, grabbed a bag and began putting my clothes in it. I unlocked my door and opened it to find my father standing in front of me. "I'm leaving," I informed him "I'm going over to Mikaila's for awhile until I'm calm."

"Do her parents know about this?" he asked.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I need my toothbrush."

I stormed past him and into the bathroom, grabbing what I needed. When I went back inot my room he was sitting on my bed, holding something. He came over to me and put whatever it as into my hands. I looked, it was a pack of condoms. "Dad-" I began.

"You never know," he told me "Take them."

"Dad, our relationship isn't like that."

"Take them just to play it safe."

"All right."

He patted me on the shoulder and left my room. I threw the condoms and my other stuff into my bag. I closed my bag, ran downstairs, out the door and got in my car.

Destination- Mikaila.

Mikaila's POV

I opened the door to let Ran in. No sooner he was inside he swept me up into his arms and carried me into my room. He threw his bag on the floor and laid me on my bed, never breaking our kiss. When he pulled away he threw off his shirt. "Ran-" I began.

"No words," he said "I just need you."

"Ran-"

He silenced me with a passionate kiss, his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, his heart pounding fiercely.

I'm scared, he's never acted like this before. When he pulled away again I said "Ran, stop."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're scaring me."

He got off of me and sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry," he said "I need to clear my head."

He hastily grabbed his shirt, knocking his bag over, the contents spilling out. He didn't even glance back as he ran out of my room.

I got off the bed and started picking things up. The last item I picked up made my heart stop. In my hand was a pack of unopened condoms.

**Wow.**

**That's all I can say.**

**Any thoughts on what's going to happen next?**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Mikaila's POV

Why does Randy have condoms? Is this the reason why he wanted to spend the night with me? Did he lie about getting in a fight with his dad?

I sat back on the floor, my mind racing, my heart pounding in my chest. No, no, no I thought, he isn't ready either, he can't be, he told me he wasn't.

I heard him come in the room and sit down next to me. "Aila what's in your hand?" he asked me.

"These" I replied, showing him the condoms.

Randy's POV

"Aila it isn't what you think," I told her "I swear."

"Why do you have these?" she asked me.

"My dad gave them to me when he found out I was staying here overnight," I replied "I told him I didn't need them because our relationship isn't like that, but he gave them to me anyways."

"Oh. I thought..."

"That I came over for a night of sex?"

She nodded. "I thought you were ready" she told me softly.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Ran," she said "Tell me you aren't ready."

"I can't" I told her softly.

"Why not?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes and said "I can't tell you I'm not ready because I am. Aila I want to make love to you."

Mikaila's POV

"You're ready?" I screamed "You can't be ready!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm not ready."

"Aila just because you aren't ready doesn't mean I can't."

"But-"

"Aila-"

"You'll end up doing this without me" I said.

"Is that what you think?" he asked me.

"Yes... I guess... I don't know."

He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "I won't have sex with anyone else," he told me "I either lose my virginity to you or die a virgin because Aila, every part of me belongs to you and only you."

"Oh Ran, I feel the same."

"I will never, ever pressure you into anything you don't want to do. If we do anything it'll be because we're both ready."

"OK" I said softly.

Randy's POV

After eating dinner and watching a movie, Mikaila and I got ready for bed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch" I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't think it'd be appropriate for me to sleep in bed with you after the conversation we had earlier."

"I don't care. Ran, I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"Aila-"

She pulled me down next to her and kissed me gently. "Please don't refuse me."

"I won't Aila" I told her.

"Good."

I pulled the covers over us and held her close. "I love you Aila."

"Love you too Ran."

We shared a loving kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Problem solved!**

**... or is it?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

The Next Day

Randy's POV

I woke up and looked over, Mikaila wasn't in bed. I sat up and saw her standing in front of her closet in just her underwear. I grew hard at the sight.

I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Good morning" she said.

"Morning," I said "This is a beautiful sight to wake up too."

She laughed and turned around, kissing me gently.

I pulled her closer, my hands on her waist. I moved her over the bed, laying her down on it.

Mikaila's POV

I pulled away and said "Ran you poked me."

"Sorry" he said.

"Its OK."

He sat up and said "I can't control myself when I'm with you Aila. I love you so much and you're so beautiful and perfect."

I sat up and said "I love you too Ran."

"Aila I don't want to scare you."

"You won't Ran."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Randy's POV

I laid Mikaila back onto the bed, gently biting her neck. I looked into her eyes and said "I want to try something new. Will you let me?"

"Yes" she replied.

I kissed a trail from her neck down to her breasts. I pulled her bra up, breathing slowly at the sight of her breasts. They are perfect and her nipples look suckable.

"Ran" I heard her say.

"Yeah Aila?" I asked.

"Don't."

Mikaila's POV

Randy pulled my bra down, then got off the bed. I sat up and said "Ran I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize," he said "I'm sorry. I'm rushing things that shouldn't be rushed."

"It's OK Ran."

"No it isn't Aila."

"Ran-"

I watched as he walked out of the room.

Randy's POV

I laid on Mikaila's couch, thinking.

I'm going to screw everything up because I can't control my lust, my passion, my want.

I heard her come downstairs, but said nothing.

Then I felt her lay down on top of me. I looked at her.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" I whispered.

Mikaila's POV

"Hey," I said "Lets go for a walk around the woods."

"OK" he agreed quietly.

I got up, pulling him up with me. I gave him a loving kiss, which he returned. When we pulled apart I said "I love you Ran. I always will no matter what."

"Love you too Aila," he said "And my heart will always be yours."

I smiled, kissing him again, then said "Lets go get dressed.

"All right" he agreed.

**I can't blame Mikaila for being scared and I can't blame Randy for wanting her.**

**I feel so bad for them. I really know how to make my characters lives complicated lol!  
Any thoughts on what will happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**


	28. Chapter 28

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I walked for a bit until we came to a small wooded area. He looked at me and said "I come here sometimes when I want to get away from everything."

"It seems peaceful" I told him.

'It is. I want to show you my favorite spot."

"OK. Lead the way and I'll follow."

Randy's POV

I led Mikaila through the woods until we reached my favorite spot. "Here it is," I told her "It's small, but that's why I like it."

Mikaila's POV

A single log sits by the river and there are many trees, but it's so beautiful. "I can see why you like it" I told him.

"I've never brought anyone here before" he told me.

"Why?

"I've never met anyone special enough to bring here."

Tears sprang to my eyes and he kissed my forehead.

Randy's POV

I brushed a strand of Mikaila's hair out of her eyes and whispered "I love you and you're so special to me in more ways then one."

"I love you too Ran, she said softly. "And you mean more to me then you'll ever know."

I thought for a moment, then went over to one of the nearby trees and reached my hand inside, feeling around until I found Preston's pocket knife. I pulled it out, then went over to Mikaila. "Preston loaned me this once," I told her "I don't know why, but he did. I want to use it today to carve our initials into a tree."

She smiled and said "I'd like that."

Mikaila's POV

After Randy was done carving our initials into the tree with a heart surrounding it he asked. "What does the V in your name stand for?"

"Vivian" I replied.

"Damn I feel like a bad boyfriend for asking."

"Don't."

I kissed his cheek before sitting down on the log. He sta down next to me, taking my hand inot his. Our eyes met and we shared a gentle kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I love you."

"I love you too" I said.

"Aila-"

I cut him off with another kiss, pulling him close.

Randy's POV

One of my hands is weaved through her hair, the other is on her hip. I moved my hand, tracing her body with my hand.

I reached her breast, then stopped. I pulled away and said "I'm sorry, I-"

She shook her head and said "Don't be."

She placed her hand over mine and I gently squeezed her breast. I looked at her and asked "Is it OK for me to feel you up?"

"Not out here," she replied "But you can when we got to my house."

"Can we leave now?"

She nodded.

We stood up and left the woods, making our way to her house.

**I guess all it takes is one act of love to change someone's mind :)**

**What do you think happens next?**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Randy's POV

No sooner we were in her house I pulled her into my arms and carried her up to her room. I laid her on her bed and took off my hoodie and shirt.

"Ran" she said nervously.

"Yeah Aila?" I asked.

"Do I have to take my shirt off?

"Not if you don't want too."

"OK."

I gently kissed her and said "If you get uncomfortable I'll stop and we can just cuddle or go downstairs and watch a movie, OK?"

"OK" she agreed.

Mikaila's POV

Randy kissed me gently, moving his hand to my chest. He began to massage my breast through my shirt and bra. It felt weird, but not in a bad way.

He pulled away and asked "Can I go under your shirt? I won't go under your bra, I promise."

"I trust you," I whispered "Go ahead."

He put his hand under my shirt and began his massaging again.

Randy's POV

I'm going slow so I don't scare Mikaila, but I really want her. I'm trying to control my lust, my want, but it's hard.

I want Mikaila so much... I can't wait, but I know I have too.

Mikaila's POV

Randy pulled away and I asked "What's wrong?"

"I can feel my control slipping" he replied.

"I trust you."

"I know, but I don't want to scare you."

"Ran I'm fine."

"But I'm not."

I nodded and said "I understand."

He kissed my forehead and said "I'm going to go shower."

"All right."

Randy's POV

I looked down at my hard cock that was throbbing under the warm water.

I don't think Mikaila has any idea the effect she has on me. I don't think she realizes what she does to me. Every single thing about her drives me wild.

I don't think she realizes exactly how much I need her.

Mikaila's POV

I don't understand why this is so hard. We love each other and neither one of us has ever felt this way before. I guess it's because we're only 17 and this is the first time we've ever felt this way. I know he's ready for sex, I can tell, and he admitted it to me too. I'm not ready though. I do love him and I do want him, but there are so many things to think about.

I don't know what to do.

**These two always seem to be stuck in between the rock and the hard place.**

**I feel a little bad for making them suffer this way, but what's love without some suffering?**

**Thoughts?**

**Complaints?**

**Reviews?**

**Also if you already haven't, please check out my 2 new fics All Or Nothing & Let The Right One In. **

**I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Thanks :)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Mikaila's POV

Randy came into my room in a fresh set of clothes. He sat down next to me and asked "Are you OK?"

"Ran I don't think I'm ready for sex" I told him.

He shrugged and said "I know. I don't care. You're ready when you're ready Aila."

"But you want to-"

"Yeah, when both of us are ready, not before."

I nodded and said "OK."

He looked into my eyes and said "I love you, meaning I'll wait for you to be ready even if it takes forever."

"I know Ran," I whispered "But I won't make you wait forever, I promise."

"Don't worry about that right now because I'm not. Only thing I'm worried about is eating because I'm hungry."

I laughed and said "Then lets eat."

Randy's POV

Half hour later we were sitting in the living room eating our Chinese food and watching Edward Scissorhands.

"How does he go to the bathroom with thos things?" I asked.

"No idea" she replied.

"That would hurt. Imagine what a slight move could do to his-"

"Ran I'm trying to eat!"

"Sorry Aila."

She rolled her eyes at me and said "You have a sick mind."

"My mind is healthy," I told her "It's just dirty."

"Same difference."

"If you say so my love."

She rolled her eyes at me again.

Mikaila's POV

After we finished our Chinese food we cuddled together on the couch, wrapped in a blanket because I got cold.

"Hey Aila" he said softly.

"Yeah Ran?" I asked.

"Would you love me even if I had scissorhands?"

"I'll always love you no matter what whether it be scissorhands, a third eye, a second head, an extra two or four-"

He laughed and said "I get it."

"Would you love me even if I had scissorhands?" I asked.

"I'll always love you no matter what Aila. You're everything to me. How could I not love you?"

"I don't know. You did hate me when we first met."

"I disliked you. I've never hated you."

"I've never hated you either."

"Really?"

"Really."

Randy's POV

I held Mikaila close to me, feeling our hearts beat together.

I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters now. Forget the past, it means nothing now because we've both changed and I dumped my old so called friends. The only thing that matters now and forever is me and Mikaila.

"Aila" I said.

No response.

"Aila?"

I looked over, she was sound asleep, her head against my shoulder.

Turning off the movie, I slowly got off the couch before picking her up and carrying her into her room. I gently laid her in bed, crawling in beside her. I covered us and watched Mikaila sleep until my eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

**Has anyone else ever wondered how Edward Scissorhands goes to the bathroom?**

**I have lol!**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

2 Months Later

Randy's POV

Summer break has gone by quickly. Tomorrow Mikaila and I start senior year. We have every class together except for third period, I'm in Gym, she's in music.

Over the summer our relationship has grown stronger and we've gotten closer.

This summer was the best summer of my life and though I'm sad that it's ending, I can't wait for a new school year with Mikaila by my side.

Mikaila's POV

Tomorrow starts senior year! I'm so excited to start a new school year with Randy by my side after the best summer of my life.

We've gotten closer and our relationship has grown stronger and thta makes me happy.

I can't wait to make even more memories with Randy.

Randy's POV

"Aila for the last time I have everything" I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She looked over her list, then went through my bookbag. She looked at me, smirked, then said "You forgot your wrestling uniform."

"It's in the wash" I told her.

"OK."

Mikaila's POV

After going through my bookbag again I said "I have everything I need. Now let me double check your bag again."

Randy groaned, then said "You already know what I'm missing and that I'm going to get it when it's clean."

"But-"

He kissed me passionately, pulling me onto his lap. When we pulled apart he said "Stop worrying Aila, we have everything we need. Lets just enjoy our last day of summer break."

"OK," I said "But what can we do?"

Randy's POV

I laid Mikaila back on my bed, passionately kissing her, my hands up her shirt. She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Ran-" she began.

I sighed, pulled away, then said "Lets go for a drive instead."

"Ran-"

"It's obvious that you don't want to make out, so lets go for a drive."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Lets go."

Mikaila's POV

Our drive was long and silent. Even though we were holding hands, I could feel how far away Randy was.

Despite our strong and close relationship, there are still many bumps in the road and they're all physical.

Hopefully with this new school year, it will bring new things and make me more open to trying new things.

**Mikaila sounds like me the day before school lol!**

**I'm so forgetful XD**

**So what do you think this new school year will bring for Randy and Mikaila?**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

Randy picked me up and we went through all our morning classes together before splitting up at third period.

I've made a new friend in my third period class, his name is Devin Baker. He's going to eat lunch with me and Randy.

I hope Randy is okay with that.

Randy's POV

My morning classes went well enough. Gym class kicks ass like always.

Now I'm heading to lunch and looking forward to the rest of my school day with Mikaila.

Mikalias POV

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind me eating with you too?" Devin asked me.

"I'm sure," I replied "Randy isn't the jealous type."

"Okay."

At least I don't think he's the jealous type.

Randy's POV

I went over to our lunch table and sat down across from Mikaila. I noticed someone sitting next to her, it was a guy.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Randy this is Devin," she told me 'Devin this is my boyfriend Randy."

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I said back.

Mikaila's POV

Randy was really quiet all throughout the rest of the day. He barely said anything and he always seemed to be somewhere else. I asked him if everything was okay and he just shrugged.

When we go back to my house, I'll talk to him. I need too.

Randy's POV

All throughout the rest of the day my mind was somewhere else. All I could think about is how good of a match Devin would be for Mikaila. They have a lot more in common then we do and he overall just seems like a better person for her.

I know Mikaila would never, ever cheat on me, but I have this feeling that tells me I'll lose her to Devin.

I don't know what to do. All I know is I can't lose her, I don't want to lose her.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been sick, my laptop has been on the fritz and I've been planning my trip to Texas to visit my boyfriend who I haven't seen in awhile. So between all of that and so much more, I haven't had much time to write. **

**I will try to update as much as I can before I leave for Texas, but I don't know how that will work out because my laptop is still on the fritz and my parents computer is a slow piece of shit.**

**So please be patient and I will update as much as I can when I can.**

**Review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

Randy's POV

After we finished our homework I said "I have to get home."

"No you don't," she said "You just want to leave."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. You've been avoiding me all day."

"I don't want to have this conversation right now."

I grabbed my bag and got ready to leave, but Mikaila closed the door and stood in front of it. "You aren't leaving until we talk," she told me "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared" I blurted out.

Mikaila's POV

"Scared?" I asked "Ran what are you scared of?"

"Losing you to Devin" he replied.

"Ran-"

He cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart I asked "Why do you think you're going to lose me to Devin?"

Randy's POV

I sighed and sat down on Mikaila's bed, Mikaila next to me.

"He seems like the perfect match for you," I told her "You two have a lot in common, way more then you and I do... overall he's the better guy for you."

"What are you trying to say Ran?" she asked.

I stood up. "Aila, I could get any and every girl at Hazelwood. I'm popular, good looking and talented meaning no girl is closed off to me, but I never wanted any girl before you, all those girls are fake and you're real and that's all I ever wanted- someone who was real and saw me for me. Losing you... that thought scares the hell out of me and the thought of losing you to someone else... it hurts too much for words Aila."

Mikaila's POV

I sat on my bed, shocked. I've never seen Randy so vulnerable, upset and insecure. Hell I didn't know Randy had any insecurities, he never showed any. Who would've thought that Hazelwood's most popular guy had insecurities?

I went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I didn't even notice how much I had in common with him," I told Randy "All I noticed is that you weren't yourself. I will never, ever leave you no matter what the reason is."

"But he's so good," said Randy "He can understand you and relate to you on levels I never could."

"So? He can do that as a friend, not a boyfriend."

"Aila-"

"You're the one I want Ran, now and forever. Devin will never be anything more then a friend. Every fiber of my heart and soul is yours."

Randy's POV

My eyes filled with tears at Mikaila's words.

"I love you so much," I told her "And I never want to lose you."

"I love you so much," she told me "And I will never leave you, I'm yours for life."

"Good because I'm yours for life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mikaila's POV

Randy pulled me into a passionate kiss, then said "Now I have to go. I promised mom I'd help her with dinner."

"Ok," I said "I'm glad we talked."

"I am too."

He gave me another kiss, then said "I'll call you later tonight. Love you Aila."

"Love you too Ran."

With that said he left.

I sat back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Today I saw another side to Randy, the insecure and vulnerable side. I never thought he'd have that side, but he does, and I love him even more for it.

... now I'm beginning to think I'm ready to make love to him.

**Who would've thought Randy had a vulnerable side?**

**I know I didn't!**

**Think Randy and Mikaila will make love soon?**

**Review and let me know!**


	34. Chapter 34

3 Months Later

Mikaila's POV

The past 3 months have been very busy. Between all the homework, Randy's wrestling practices, and Tawny's Thanksgiving visit, time just seems to be flying by in a blur.

Now it's December and it's getting colder out.

Hopefully my relationship with Randy doesn't get put on ice.

Randy's POV

Between the homework, my wrestling practices, and other stuff, I've barely had time to breathe. The past 3 months have been crazy and busy. I met Mikaila's best friend Tawny over Thanksgiving break and she is just awesome. She met Devin and they hit it off. They're now doing the long distance relationship thing.

I just hope my relationship with Mikaila doesn't fall apart.

Mikaila's POV

"This is nice," I told Randy "The two of us just eating out and talking with no stress from anything."

"It is," he agreed "It's been awhile since we've been able to do this."

"It has."

We continued on with dinner, chatting about random stuff, and watching the snow fall. When we were done eating he said "We should skip the movie and just go to my house because it's snowing harder."

"I agree," I told him "I hope our parents don't get snowed in at the party they went too."

"They'll be okay. Also they have their cell hones, so they can always call us."

"That's true. Lets go."

Randy's POV

We weren't even halfway home when the heater in my car decided to die.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"It's okay Ran" said Mikaila.

"No it isn't. We're going to freeze before we get home."

"Ran I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mikaila's POV

"Hang on Aila," said Randy "We're almost to my house."

"O- okay" I said, my teeth chattering.

Randy handed me his coat and said "Put it on."

'Wh- what about y- you?"

"I'm more worried about you then I am about myself."

"B-but Ran-"

"Just put it on please."

I put it on and wrapped my arms around myself.

Randy's POV

"We're here" I told Mikaila.

She nodded.

We quickly got out of the car and ran into the house. I closed the door behind us before turning to Mikaila. "I'll go draw up a warm bath for you" I told her.

"I- I'm okay now" she said.

"Your teeth are still chattering."

"S- so?"

I kissed her forehead and said "Come on. You're going to take a warm bath while I call our parents."

She just nodded in agreement.

**All alone together on a snowy night...**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Review and let me know.**


	35. Chapter 35

Randy's POV

After Mikaila was settled inside the bathtub I threw our wet clothes into the dryer and changed into a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

Just as I was ready to call my dad's cell phone, the lights flickered. I ran up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Aila are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied "I'm drying off right now."

"Okay. The lights just flickered and-"

The power went out before I could finish my sentence. I opened my cell phone to use as a light and saw that I had no bars. "Aila I'm going to light some candles," I told her "Then I'm going to try the house phone."

"Okay" she said.

"I'm going into the bedroom.

"Okay."

Mikaila's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and went into Ran's bedroom. Candles were lite all over the room and Ran was sitting on his bed. "All the phone lines are down," he told me "So I can't get a hold of our parents."

"They're probably snowed in at the party" I said, sitting down beside him.

"Probably. So I guess it's just going to be you and me tonight Aila."

"I guess so Ran."

Randy's POV

I looked over at Mikaila who was wearing a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. Even in boy's clothes she's irresistible.

Tonight is the perfect night for us to make love.

I just hoe she feels the same way.

Mikaila's POV

Tonight is the perfect night for us to make love, I know it is. Problem is I'm still not sure I'm ready.

I know I love him and that I don't want anyone else, but I'm scared that things will change once we make love.

... lets just see how tonight goes, then maybe I'll know what to do.

**It does seem perfect, doesn't it?**

**Think they'll finally make love?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	36. Chapter 36

Mikaila's POV

I looked into Randy's eyes as we cuddled. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and whispered "I love you Aila."

"Love you too Ran" I whispered back.

He rolled over on to my back, holding me close as he kissed me passionately.

Randy's POV

I let out a tiny groan against Mikaila's lips, pulling her closer. I slid one of my hands up her shirt, massaging her breast. I moved my other hand up, giving her other breast the same treatment. I moved my lips to her neck, kissing a trail along it.

"Aila," I whispered "I need you."

"I need you too" she told me softly.

Mikaila's POV

I could feel Randy's cock against my inner thigh. I know how badly he wants me.

I moved my hand down to his cock, gently massaging it.

"Aila" he moaned against my neck.

I began massaging his cock, listening to him softly moan.

I felt one of his hands slide into the sweatpants I'm wearing. He kissed me gently, then asked "Is it okay?"

"It's okay" I told him.

Randy's POV

The feel of Mikaila's hand on my cock is amazing and she feels so silky and smooth against my fingers. She let out a tiny moan and I shivered with pleasure.

I looked into Mikaila's eyes and said "Aila I need you and I need you tonight. I can't wait any longer. I have to make love to you tonight."

Mikaila's POV

I froze. He wants to make love to me tonight and he can't wait anymore.

Am I ready? Can I do this?

"Ran," I said softly "I don't know if I'm ready."

Randy's POV

I pulled my hand out of Mikaila's sweatpants and removed her hand from mine. I laid on my back and stared out the window, watching the snow fall.

She doesn't know if she's ready and I know I'm ready.

… I can't do this anymore.

**Uh oh!**

**She's still not ready and he is!**

**I wonder what he can't do anymore...**

**What do you think?**

**Review and let me know!**


	37. Chapter 37

Randy's POV

I felt Mikaila kiss my cheek, then say "I love you Ran."

"I know," I told her "I love you too."

"Are you mad Ran?"

"No. I just can't stand it anymore."

"Stand what?"

"Wanting you and not having you."

Mikaila's POV

I bit my lip, then sat up. Randy sat up and pulled me into his arms. Our eyes met and he said "I'm sorry Aila."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not always having enough time for you. For being such an awful boyfriend. For-"

"You're not an awful boyfriend and it isn't your fault we don't always have enough time for each other."

"I know, but-"

I kissed him gently and when I pulled away I noticed he was crying. "Don't cry Ran" I told him gently.

Randy's POV

"I can't help it," I told her "I feel like I keep messing things up between us all the time."

"But you aren't," she told me "You don't always mess things up."

"Well that's how I fell Aila."

"But it isn't true Randy."

"If you say so Aila."

"I do say so."

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I cuddled close, the effects of our earlier conversation still hanging in the air.

I've thought about it and now I know that I'm ready to make love to him.

Question is... how do I let him know without saying it?

**That is a good question Mikaila.**

**Anyone have an idea on how she can say it without saying it?**

**Review and let me know!**


	38. Chapter 38

Mikaila's POV

"I'll be right back," said Randy "I need to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead" I told him.

He got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

I quickly got off the bed and took off my borrowed shirt and sweatpants. I stood at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to come back in.

Randy's POV

I went back into my room and my jaw dropped. Aila was standing at the foot of my bed completely naked. My eyes widened and my cock grew harder.

She looks like a goddess. Her body is perfect in every way.

"Aila" I cried breathlessly.

"I'm ready Ran" she told me.

Mikaila's POV

I watched Randy's eyes widen even more. "Are you serious?" he asked,

"Yes I am" I replied.

"Aila-"

I walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss. He ran his hands down my body before pulling away. He wordlessly pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, stepping out of them.

My eyes traveled down to his cock, which is perfect, he is blessed. I looked back up at him and said "I love you Ran."

"I love you too Aila" he told me.

Randy's POV

I led Mikaila over to my bed, laying her down on it. I reached over and opened my drawer, grabbing the condoms. "I still have them," I told her "I kept them so we'd be prepared when this day finally came."

"You always think of me Ran" she said.

"I love you more then anything or anyone in this world, so it's only natural that I think of you."

She smiled and said "I love you too."

I grinned happily before pulling her into a kiss.

**Think it's really going to happen?**

**Or will one them stop at the last second?**

**Review and let me know!**


	39. Chapter 39

Randy's POV

After the kiss ended I opened the book of condoms and pulled one out. I read the instructions on the box before putting it on. After it was on I looked at Mikaila and said "Let me know when you're ready Aila."

She looked into my eyes and said "I'm ready."

Mikaila's POV

Randy kissed me gently before getting on top of me. He looked into my eyes and said "I'm nervous."

"SO am I" I told him.

"Aila I love you so much."

"I know Ran. I love you so much too."

He smiled and said "I know. I'm afraid of hurting you."

"You won't," I told him "I know you won't."

"You trust me that much?"

"I do."

Randy's POV

The fact that Mikaila trusts me so much makes me happy, but at the same time it scares me because I'm afraid that if I mess up in some way, I'll lose her trust.

I looked into her eyes, they were so warm and loving. "Aila," I whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Ran" she whispered back.

I smiled and positioned my cock right at her entrance. "Whenever you're ready for me to go inside, let me know" I told her.

"I'm ready' she told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mikaila's POV

I felt Ran slowly slide into me and I bit my lip to keep from letting out a scream. It felt good, but it also hurt.

"Are you okay Aila?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied "It just hurts a bit."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He began thrusting soft and slow, going a little deeper each time.

I let out a moan and bit his neck.

Randy's POV

The moment I got my cock all the way inside Mikaila something happened that I didn't want to happen/ "Dammit!" I yelled.

"Ran what's wrong?" she asked.

"I came already" I replied softly.

"It's okay sweetie."

"No it isn't. I wanted this to be long and romantic and special Aila. Now it's ruined."

"No it isn't. Ran, we finally made love and it was the first time for both of us, that makes it special."

Mikaila's POV

Randy looked so upset and it made me upset. I kissed him and whispered "It's okay Ran. It isn't like we'll never get the chance to make love again."

"That's true" he agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We cuddled close to each other, our eyes locked together. I ran a hand through his hair, kissing him gently. When we pulled apart he asked "Want to try again?"

"Yes" I replied.

He rolled me over onto my back and kissed me passionately.

**FINALLY!**

**I bet some of you thought they'd never do it lol!**

**So what'd you think?**

**Review and let me know!**


	40. Chapter 40

The Next Morning

Mikaila's POV

I woke up the next morning and Randy was gone. I got out of bed, put on the sweatpants and t-shirt and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and there Randy was, making pancakes. He turned to em and smiled. "Morning,' he said "I was going to wake you up when I was done with breakfast."

"Well I beat you to it" I joked.

He laughed, then said "Sit down and I'll serve you breakfast."

"Okay."

Randy's POV

I put the pancakes on a plate and set it on the table, putting 3 on my plate and 3 on Mikaila's. I sat down next to her as she put syrup on her pancakes. I watched as she took a bite and asked "Do you like them?"

"Yes," she replied "These are really good."

I smiled. "Glad you like them."

Mikaila's POV

After breakfast I took a shower and put on my freshly washed and dried clothes. I went into Randy's room, he was fully dressed. I went over to him and straddled his lap. "Last night was amazing" I told him.

"It was," he agreed "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed me passionately, pulling me down onto the bed with him.

Randy's POV

I pulled away and whispered "Aila I have to have you again."

"Ran-" she began.

"We still have one condom left."

"I know, but-"

"We can always buy more."

"I know, but-"

"What's wrong Aila?"

"I'm really sore," she told me "I don't think I could do it again right away."

"I understand," I told her "Lets watch a movie and cuddle before I take you home."

"Okay" she agreed.

Kissing her again, I pulled her up off the bed and we went downstairs.

**Now I want some pancakes lol!  
Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

A Month Later

Randy's POV

I was warming up when one of the guys o the team said "Yo Randy, your girlfriend is here."

"What?" I said.

He pointed over to the bleachers and I looked. Sure enough there sat Mikaila, who smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Orton!" yelled my coach "Warm up, then you can go say hi to your girlfriend."

"Yes sir" I said, going back to warming up.

Mikaila's POV

When Randy was done warming up he came over to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked "You never come to my wrestling practices."

"I don't have any homework," I replied "Also I know you have a wrestling meet Saturday, so I figured I'd come watch you practice."

"You didn't have too Aila."

"I wanted too Ran."

He smiled before kissing me.

"Orton!" yelled his coach "You're up."

He gave me another quick kiss before going to wrestle.

Randy's POV

Knowing that Mikaila was watching me made me even more focused then usual.

I want her to see how good I am. I want her to see my passion for wrestling and be able to understand it better then she did before.

I want her to be proud of me.

Mikaila's POV

After Randy's wrestling practice was over, he showered, then came over to the bleachers to get me.

As we walked home I thought about what I saw today.

I saw the person I love doing something he loves. He;s obviously the most talented guy on the wrestling team and his passion for wrestling is obvious as well. He's so passionate about it... if it wasn't for the fact that I'm so proud of him, I'd be jealous of the fact that he loves wrestling more than me.

As I watched him I decided that tomorrow after school while he's at wrestling practice I'm going to go over to his house and try to persuade his parents to go to Randy's meet on Saturday.

Maybe it'll help them understand why Randy feels the way he does. Maybe it'll help them see that this is what Randy wants to do with his life.

... or maybe it won't do any good, but I have to try.

**Do you think it'll do any good?**

**Review and let me know!**


	42. Chapter 42

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

After school I went over to Randy's house.

"Mikaila," said his mother "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I need to talk to you and Bob," I told her "May I come in?"

"Of course.'

She let me in. I sat down on the couch while she went to get Randy's father.

When they came back, they sat down across from me.

"What do you need to talk to us about Mikaila?" asked his father.

"It's about Randy," I told them "And his wrestling."

"What about it?"

"He has a meet Saturday and I'd like the two of you to go with me."

"Why?"

"Because it's important to Randy. And it's important to me too."

"We told him we didn't want that life for him," said his mother gently "Mikaila please don't get involved in this."

"I'm apart of Randy's life!" I said "I plan to be apart of his life until the day one of us dies. Every decision that is made for him will affect me, affect our relationship."

"That is true" she said thoughtfully.

"We made our decision Elaine," said his father "Why should we change out minds?"

"Because you've never seen him wrestle," I replied "You've never seen the look on his face and in his eyes when he's wrestling. You've never seen how talented and passionate he is about wrestling. Can't you at least go see what he can do before you dismiss and crush his dreams?"

They sat silent for a moment, thinking about what I said. Finally Elaine said "I'll go to his meet on Saturday."

"Thank you" I said.

She looked at Bob and asked "What about you dear?"

He sighed before saying "I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll change my mind."

"Thank you," I said happily "You going is enough."

"You put up a good argument," Bob told me "You should become a lawyer."

I let out a laugh.

Randy's POV

When I got home from practice my dad asked "How was practice?"

I was shocked, he never asked me that. "It went fine" I replied.

That's good. Dinner's at 7."

Just like that our conversation was over.

Something is going on... I just don't know what it is.

**Well it's definitely a start.**

**Think they'll change their minds?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter :)**

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

2 Days Later

Randy's POV

I looked over at the bleachers and I didn't see Mikaila, which made my stomach tighten.

"Dude she'll be here," said Devin "She's probably just waiting to get in the gym."

"Yeah," I agreed "You're probably right.'

"Well I'm going to go sit down. Later."

"Bye."

I cast one last look at the bleachers before going over to the coach.

Mikaila's POV

We arrived 10 minutes before the meet started. We sat with Devin who told me Randy had been looking for me. I felt bad, gut if he knew the reason I came later, he'd understand.

I hope he wins because it'll really show his parents how talented and passionate he is about wrestling.

Randy's POV

The crowd cheered as I won the final match of the day, making me the school champ.

I raised the trophy over my head as the coach lifted me in the air.

Mikaila's POV

When Randy came out of the locker room I ran into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you" I told him.

"Thank you Aila," he said "I won for us."

"I know Ran."

He hugged me again.

"She's not the only one who's proud" we heard a voice say.

Randy's POV

We pulled apart and my jaw dropped. Behind Mikaila stood my mom and dad and they were both smiling. My dad came over to me and said "Your mother and I have never been prouder of you. We talked about it and I've decided it's time to start your training to become a professional wrestler."

"Really?" I asked "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

I stood there shocked.

Mikaila's POV

I laughed gently and kissed his cheek.

"Come on," said his mother "We have a celebration dinner to eat."

"Okay" we all agreed, leaving the gym

**THEY CHANGED THEIR MINDS!**

**WOO HOO!**

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

That Night

Mikaila's POV

After dinner Randy's parents dropped us off at their house and they went to a movie to give us some alone time.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me," he told me "I'm even more shocked that you convinced them."

"Of course I did this for you," I told him "I love you more then anyone and all I want is for you to be happy and have your dreams come true."

Randy's POV

I can't believe my good luck. I got both of the things I've always and they;re both thanks to Mikaila.

I looked at her and said "You're an angel Aila. A Gothic angel who's been sent here just for me to make all my dreams come true."

"I feel the same way," she told me "Except I don't think I'm an angel."

"I think you are."

She laughed and said "I won't argue with you."

"Good."

Mikaila's POV

He nuzzled my neck and asked "Since I won today does that mean I get celebration sex?"

I let out a laugh and replied "I guess you do."

"You guess?" he asked "Well I'll have to persuade you."

He began kissing me passionately, running his hands all over my body, grinding his cock against my pussy.

"OK," I gasped "You get celebration sex."

Randy's POV

I grinned and lifted her into my arms, carrying her up to my room. I laid her on my my bed and began to undress us.

"Aila I love you so much" I told her.

"I love you too Ran" she told me.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

I kissed her passionately before taking her soft and slow..

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

A Month Later

Randy's POV

Mikaila and I have been so busy the past month that we've barely seen each other.

It's spring break now and Tawny's visiting which has made Mikaila and Devin very happy.

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I have been so busy the past month that we've barely seen each other.

Now it's spring break and Tawny's visiting which has made me and Devin very happy.

Randy's POV

I kissed Mikaila again before saying "Lets skip the movie and stay in."

"We can't," she said "We promised Tawny and Devin we'd go to a movie with them."

"I know, but I want some us time."

"We'll get some, I promise."

I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

I have nothing against Tawny and Devin, but I don't want to spend time with them when I've barely had time to spend with Mikaila.

Mikaila's POV

I looked over at Randy who looked upset and unhappy. "Hey" I said softly.

"What?"

"I love you Ran."

He sighed and said "I love you too Aila."

"I have an idea I know you'll like."

"What's that?"

"My mom and dad will be gone Friday through Sunday, so I was thinking you and I could spend the whole weekend alone together."

His eyes lite up. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I am" I told him.

"Aila I love that idea!"

He pulled me into a happy kiss, holding me close. When we pulled apart he said "Movie time."

I laughed as we left the house.

I can't wait for this weekend.

**A whole weekend alone...**

**A lot could happen...**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	46. Chapter 46

3 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

No sooner Randy was in the door, he dropped his bags on the floor and had me in his arms, kissing me passionately. When we pulled apart I said "You could've at least said hi first."

"Hi" he said, grinning cutely.

"You're a pain in my butt."

"You love me."

"Don't remind me."

He pouted and pretended to be hurt before he started tickling me.

Randy's POV

After our tickle fight Mikaila and I made dinner. As we ate I asked "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing really," she replied "Only thing I have planned was us working on our English papers."

I groaned and said "I thought this weekend was going to be fun."

"It'll be fun."

"How so?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"You" I replied seriously.

"Besides me Ran."

"I don't know."

She laughed and went to put her plate in the sink when I grabbed her arm and said "We'll clean up later. Right now I want to burn some calories."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes."

Mikaila's POV

I sighed deeply. I invited Ran over for the weekend so we could spend some alone time together and he thinks that means nonstop sex.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat down on the couch just as Ran came into the room. "Aila what's wrong?" he asked.

"When did us become all about sex and nothing else?" I asked him.

"Aila-"

"Admit it Ran. You came over this weekend cause you thought we'd have nonstop sex."

Randy's POV

I sat down next to Mikaila and said "I know it seems like the only reason I came over, but it isn't."

"It isn't?" she asked softly.

"It isn't," I replied "I came over to spend some one on one time with the person I love the most in the world. I came over to be with you, to fall asleep with you in my arms and to wake up to your face close to mine in the morning. The sex would just be a bonus."

She slowly smiled.

"Aila I love you."

"I love you too Ran."

I pulled her into my arms and gently kissed her. When we pulled apart I said "Lets go clean up, then cuddle and watch a movie."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

She smiled and hugged me.

Taking her hand we began our cleaning before beginning our night of movie watching and cuddling.

**Once again sex seems to be the issue between the two of them.**

**Think this is the beginning or the end of sex being the issue over the weekend?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

The Next Day

Randy's POV

After breakfast we went back up to Mikaila's room to work on our English papers, but to be honest, I really don't care about my English paper.

Also it's so hard to concentrate when Mikaila is sitting next to me on her bed in just her bra and underwear, which are red, lacy and so sexy.

I want her so badly.

Mikaila's POV

As I highlighted some important information I felt Randy kiss the back of my neck and run a hand down my back. "Ran I'm trying to work" I told him.

He just grunted and moved his kisses to the side of my neck."Ran stop" I said.

"Okay" he said absently, biting my neck.

I pushed him away and said angrily "I'm trying to work and I told you to stop. What is wrong with you?"

"It's hard to concentrate when I'm horny and sitting next to you and you're in very sexy underwear."

"Ran we have to work on our papers-"

"We have time to work on them Aila."

"But-"

Randy's POV

I silenced Mikaila with a kiss. When we pulled apart I said "Aila I want you so badly right now."

"And I want to work on my paper right now" she told me.

I sighed heavily and said "Whatever."

Mikaila's POV

"Don't whatever me," I snapped "You know damn well I wanted to work on our papers this weekend."

"Yeah I know," he snapped back "But it's not my fuckin fault I'm so goddamn horny."

I put my books on the floor, stripped out of my underwear and laid back on the bed. "Lets just get this done and over with" I told him angrily.

"I don't want to have sex with you if you're angry at me" he told me.

"Take it or leave it Ran. We don't have sex now, you won't get any other sex the rest of the weekend."

"Fine."

He stripped off his boxers, put the condom on and got on top of me.

Randy's POV

Neither one of us said a word while we had sex, all we did was moan. When we were done I pulled out, disposed of the condom, then laid down beside her. "Hey" I said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you and I'm sorry."

Mikaila's POV

I sighed and said "I love you too and I'm sorry."

He gently smiled and said "Lets never have sex like that again."

"Agreed" I said.

He kissed me gently then said "I'm ready to work on our papers now if you'd still like to work on them."

I smiled and said "I'd like that very much."

And that's how we spent the rest of our afternoon.

**Well they fought, then made up.**

**So that's good.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

"I'm glad we got to spend this weekend together" I told Ran.

"Me too" he said.

"We should do this more often."

"We should."

Randy's POV

I stroked Mikaila's hair and stared into her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"The future" I replied.

"What about the future?"

"You and me... all the things that we'll do."

"Like?"

"Well I'll have my successful wrestling career and you'll have your successful music career. We'll be happily married with a few kids and have an amazing and happy life together."

Mikaila's POV

My heart filled with warmth as Randy told me what he imagined our future would be like. I've imagined our future so many times and I've imagined it the same way he has.

"Ran I've imagined our life together like that too" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Aila I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too Ran."

"How old do you want to be when we get married?"

"I'm not sure and to be honest I don't care how old we are when we get married, just as long as we do."

Randy's POV

I kissed Mikaila passionately, holding her close. I wish we could get married now, but I know we can't, it wouldn't be practical and I don't know how our parents would feel about us getting married so young.

I'll wait for Mikaila forever if I have too because I my future, my life would be meaningless without her.

**Awwwwww.**

**Well they've decided what they want their future together to be like, but you do think that will happen for them?**

**Review and let me know!**


	49. Chapter 49

A Month Later

Randy's POV

We handed in our English papers and both of us got As. Final exams are in two weeks and graduation's in three. Prom's next week and Mikaila and I are going. Tawny's coming in from Oregon to go with Devin.

Mikaila's stressed because of final exams, but I'm not because I know we'll both do fine.

Mikaila's POV

Prom's in a week, finals are in two and graduation's in three. I'm stressed out and glad that I aced my English paper.

I can't wait for high school to be over.

Randy's POV

After 3 hours of studying Mikaila finally said "We're done studying for the day."

"Amen," I said "Any longer and my brain would've exploded."

She laughed and playfully shoved me. I shoved her back, which led to a play fight.

A few minutes later we fell back onto her bed, laughing.

Mikaila's POV

I rolled over on top of Randy and looked into his eyes. "I love you" I whispered.

"Love you too" he whispered back.

"I can't wait for prom."

"Me either. I bet you'll look drop dead gorgeous and breathtaking in your dress."

I laughed and said "You're biased."

"No,' he said "I'm in love."

"Well that too."

He laughed and stroked my hair, holding me closer.

We cuddled close for a very long time.

**I couldn't study for three hours straight, I get distracted too easily lol!**

**Next chapter is prom!**

**Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

1 Week Later, Prom Night

Mikaila's POV

The look on Randy and Devin's faces when they saw me and Tawny in our dresses were priceless. They both looked so in awe that I thought their jaws would fall off. We posed for pictures before getting in the limo.

Randy's POV

I helped Mikaila out of the limo and we went inside. Everything looked amazing, like it belonged in a fairy tale. I looked over at Mikaila and said "You look so perfect and beautiful, I can't put it into words."

She blushed and said "You're so sweet."

Mikaila's POV

We slow danced, our eyes locked on each other. "Aila I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you so much too" I whispered back.

He stroked my hair and smiled softly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and saw Tawny and Devin holding each other close. I smiled and looked back up at Randy, softly kissing his lips.

Randy's POV

After dancing some more, we sat down at our table and talked and laughed with Devin and Tawny.

I saw Preston and my other former friends a few tables away, but I didn't care.

Mikaila's POV

After prom was over we got back in the limo and dropped off Devin and Tawny at Devin's house.

Randy and I cuddled close as we went back to my house.

"I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I told him.

"Tonight was amazing."

"Yeah it was."

"I'm glad I got to share it with you."

"Me too."

Randy's POV

I stroked Mikaila's hair as I watched her sleep. She's so beautiful and perfect and I can't believe she's mine.

"I love you" I whispered before falling asleep.

**I know it wasn't that detailed, but since I've never been to a prom or any other formal dance, I don't know what really goes on.**

**With that said...**

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

2 Weeks Later

Randy's POV

Exams are over! Thanks to Mikaila's long study sessions I got As on all of my exams. Today is graduation day and Mikaila is the class valedictorian because she has the highest GPA.

I can't wait! I'm so proud of her!

Mikaila's POV

Exams are over and I aced every single one of them. Today is graduation day and I'm the class valedictorian because I have the highest GPA.

I can't wait!

Randy's POV

I had tears in my eyes all throughout Mikaila's speech. I'm so proud to call her mine. I could see her parents and my parents crying.

I can't believe we're graduating.

Mikaila's POV

I wiped at my eyes as Randy received his diploma.

It's so hard to believe that the boy who angered me and I swore to never want in my life is now the most important person to me and is the person I love the most.

Randy's POV

I wiped at my eyes as Mikaila received her diploma.

It's hard to believe that the girl I swore would be dead to me and be nothing in my life is now my best friend, my girlfriend, my soulmate and the most important person in my life.

Mikaila's POV

As everyone's graduation caps fell to the floor, Randy pulled me into a loving kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I love you Mikaila."

"And I love you Randy" I told him.

Randy's POV

"Hey Randy" I heard someone say.

I turned and there stood Preston, Evan Tamara and Bethany.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um... we just wanted to apologize for all the shit we put you two through" said Preston.

"And we wanted to wish you luck" said Tamara and Bethany.

I looked at Mikaila, she nodded. I stuck out my hand and shook Preston's.

Mikaila's POV

Yeah... the future I going to be great.

**Yet again I'm sorry it's not more detailed, but I didn't go to my high school graduation because I saw no point lol!  
I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter anyways**

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

I woke up to Randy kissing my neck and caressing my side. "Hey" I said sleepily.

"Good morning gorgeous,' he said brightly "I was waiting for you to wake up."

I laughed and asked "Lonely?"

"Terribly lonely" he replied.

I kissed him passionately, then asked "So what do you want to do today."

"Plan our graduation trip" he replied.

Randy's POV

After a lot of debating and thought we were torn between going to Six Flags Amusement Park or my Uncle Barry's cabin in the woods.

"I still say we should go to the cabin," I told her "We'll be alone and we can relax."

"But Six Flags has roller coasters!" she protested.

"I know Aila, but you were so stressed out finals week and you were stressed out writing your speech. You need to relax."

"Roller coasters are relaxing!"

I laughed, then said softly "Come on Aila, think about it. We can go hiking, canoing, fishing, then at night we can light a fire in the fireplace and cuddle."

Mikaila's POV

I had to admit that the cabin was starting to sound better and better. Spending alone time with him... I want it.

"Okay," I said "We can go to the cabin."

"Yes!" he said, pulling me onto the bed and kissing me passionately.

Randy's POV

I pulled away and looked into Mikaila's eyes. "Take me" she whispered.

"Yes," I whispered "Always."

After that all that was heard was moans and sighs.

I can't wait for our graduation trip.

**I would have preferred Six Flags to be honest lol!**

**Think that's a good idea for their graduation trip?**

**Review and let me know!**


	53. Chapter 53

2 Days Later

Randy's POV

Mikaila and I are all packed up and on our way to the cabin! I'm so excited to be sending a whole week alone with her. I have so much planned for us.

This is going to be the best trip ever!

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I are on our way to the cabin to begin our week long trip there. He's excited and so am I. He has a lot planned, I know he does and I can't wait to see what he has planned.

This is going to be a great trip.

Randy's POV

We reached the cabin and Mikaila gasped. "It's so beautiful," she said breathlessly "I can't believe we get to stay here a whole week."

I let out a laugh and said "To haven't even seen the inside yet Aila."

"I know Ran, but I can already bet that it's just as beautiful inside as it is outside."

"You'll just have to see."

Mikaila's POV

Randy took our bags inside and I followed after him.

I was right, the inside is just as beautiful as the outside. I stopped and just looked around. Randy came up behind me and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and said "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Me too," he said "Now go freshen up while I start dinner."

Randy's POV

While Mikaila showered I made dinner and got everything ready. I lite all the candles, made a fire in the fireplace and blew up the air mattress and put two pillows and a blanket on it. Then I finished dinner and put it on the table just as Mikaila came downstairs.

Mikaila's POV

I went downstairs and gasped when I saw what Randy had done. I looked at him, he was grinning.

"This is amazing" I told him.

"Well I wanted to do something amazing for you," he told me "Now lets eat."

Randy's POV

After dinner Mikaila and I cleaned up before I picked her up and carried her out to the living room, gently laying her down on the air mattress. I kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Are you my dessert?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes I am" I replied.

She giggled again before pulling me to her.

Mikaila's POV

After we were done I put my head on Randy's chest and said "I enjoyed my dessert."

"Me too," he said "You're so yummy."

I giggled and kissed his cheek, squeezing him gently.

"Now that I had dessert I want to sleep" he told me, letting out a yawn.

"Works for me," I told him "Good night Ran. I love you."

"Good night Aila. I love you too."

**Well that was a romantic first night of the trip.**

**I hope my guy plans something that romantic when we see each other again, but I kinda doubt it lol!**

**Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

3 Days Later

Mikaila's POV

The past 3 days have been so much fun. Ran and I have gone hiking, swimming and we went on a baot ride. We've had a lot of sex too which I know is probably his favorite part.

It's so peaceful and relaxing here... I don't think I ever want to leave.

Randy's POV

The past 3 days have been nonstop fun with plenty of sex to go along with it. I love the fact that Aila and I have so much time to spend together to do whatever we want. If I had it my way, we'd stay here forever.

Mikaila's POV

The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello Mikaila, it's Bob," said the voice "Can I please speak to Randy?"

"Yes you can. Give me a minute."

I put my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and yelled "Ran! Your dad's on the phone!"

He came into the room and I handed him the phone.

I wonder what Bob wants...

Randy's POV

"Hi dad," I said "What's up?"

"The owner of OVW is coming to talk to you in 2 days," he told me "So you need to come home as soon as you can."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Mikaila and I will leave here tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow dad."

We hung up and I pumped my fist in the air. If all goes well, I'm one step closer to my dream of becoming a pro wrestler.

But how am I going to tell Mikaila I have to cut our trip short?

This is going to be hard...

**So Randy has to cut their trip short in order to get a step closer to his dream...**

**Do you think Mikaila will understand?**

**Or do you think she'll be pissed?**

**Review and let me know!**


	55. Chapter 55

Randy's POV

I have to tell her, but I'm scared too.

What if she doesn't understand?

I don't want to have to choose between the love of my life and my dream...

Mikaila's POV

Randy's been acting weird all night and it's scaring me.

I keep wondering if I did something wrong or if he's acting weird because his father called earlier.

Or maybe he's fallen out of love with me and doesn't want to tell me...

Randy's POV

After Mikaila and I were done making love, I held her close, stroking her hair..

"Aila" I said softly.

"Yeah Ran?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you."

Mikaila's POV

My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked softly.

Randy's POV

"We have to leave tomorrow," I told her "The owner of OVW wants to talk to me in 2 days, so we need to be back home tomorrow."

I bit my lip as I waited for her response.

Mikaila's POV

I let out a silent sigh of relief before saying "That's fine. This is an important step toward your dream, so lets leave first thing tomorrow."

"You're really fine with this?" he asked.

"Of course I am Ran. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Aila."

"I'm glad."

He kissed me passionately and held me close.

Compared to what I thought he was going to tell me, this doesn't bother me at all.

**You'd think by now they'd know each other better then this and actually give each other some credit when it comes to certain subjects lol!**

**5 chapters till the end!**

**Who's excited?**

**Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

The Next Morning

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I woke up and started packing before eating breakfast.

After breakfast we took a quick shower together before putting our bags in his car.

Randy's POV

I closed the cabin door and locked it before stepping off the porch and wrapping my arms around Mikaila.

"I wish we could stay longer" I told her.

"Me too," she told me "But this is important."

"I know. We can always come back up here again."

"I'd like that."

I kissed Mikaila's cheek and said "So would I."

Mikaila's POV

The drive home was pretty silent except for the radio. Randy seemed really tense.

"Hey" I said softly.

"What?" he said softly.

"Everything will be OK Ran. You'll get into OVW and make a huge impact and become a world champion in no time."

"But what if we fall apart?"

"We won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because we love each other."

Randy's POV

"I know we do Aila," I told her "But love isn't always enough to keep two people together, there needs to be more."

"We have more then just love Ran," she told me "We have everything it takes to make us work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.

She may be sure, but I'm not.

For some reason I feel like this is the beginning of the end.

**Randy is such a pessimist sometimes!**

**But aren't we all?**

**I know I am lol!**

**Is this the beginning of the end of Mikaila and Randy?**

**Or is Randy just worrying too much?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	57. Chapter 57

The Next Day

Randy's POV

I ran a hand through my hair one more time and fixed my tie. Then I decided the tie was too formal, so I took it off.

I'm so nervous and I wish Mikaila was here.

Mikaila's POV

Randy's interview is today and I know he's nervous, I can feel it.

I know he'll do well and make it in OVW.

Randy's POV

The owner of OVW cleared his throat, then said "You are exactly what I'm looking for. You're young, talented and good looking, a perfect fit for OVW. I want you there by Friday."

"Friday?" I asked "That's two days away."

"Sooner you get started, sooner you can make your dream come true."

I bit my lip and looked down.

This is what I've always wanted, this is my dream and now I have a chance to make it come true.

"All right," I told him "I'll be there by Friday."

"Excellent" he said happily.

How am I going to tell Mikaila that tomorrow is our last day together?

Mikaila's POV

Randy called me and told me he had something to tell me. He sounded happy, but he also sounded sad.

I wonder what he has to tell me...

**Now this is going to be hard to Mikaila because he really won't know how she'll react to this news.**

**How do you think she'll react?**

**Review and let me know!**


	58. Chapter 58

Mikaila's POV

No sooner Randy was in the door, he had me in his arms and was kissing me passionately. When we pulled apart I asked "Ran what do you have to tell me?"

Randy's POV

I kissed Mikaila's neck and whispered "I just need to hold you close right now, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ran are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Aila. Please just let me have you."

"OK Ran."

I picked Mikaila up and carried her into her room.

Mikaila's POV

Randy rolled over onto his back and pulled the condom off. As he sat up I asked "Now will you please tell me what you have to tell me?"

He sighed, then turned to me and said "This is really hard for me to tell you Aila."

I sat up next to him and said "You can tell me anything Ran, you know that."

Randy's POV

I looked at Mikaila and said "I know I can tell you anything Aila, but this so hard for me to tell you."

"Ran please just tell me" she begged.

"I have to leave for OVW on Friday, so tomorrow is our last full day together."

Mikaila's eyes widened and she gasped. "You can't be serious" she said quietly.

"I am" I told her sadly.

Mikaila's POV

"B- but that is only two days away!" I exclaimed.

"I know Aila," he said softly "I don't like this anymore then you do, but I really didn't have a choice, this is my dream."

"I know Ran-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because I broke down into tears. Randy pulled me to him and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry Aila" he whispered.

"It isn't your fault Ran," I told him tearfully "This is important. I just didn't think you'd be going so soon."

"I didn't either."

Randy's POV

Mikaila and I laid side by side, just staring into each others eyes.

"I want to make tomorrow special," I told Mikaila "Will you plan it with me?"

"Of course Ran," she replied "Lets start planning."

And that's what we spent the rest of the night doing.

**So what do you think their last day together will involve?**

**Review and let me know!**


	59. Chapter 59

The Next Day

Randy's POV

Mikaila was coming out of her house just as I pulled up in the driveway. She got in the car and kissed me.

"You look so beautiful Aila" I told her.

"Thank you," she said "You look very handsome Ran."

"Thank you."

I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently as I pulled out of the driveway.

Mikaila's POV

Hand in hand Ran and I went into The Olive Garden where we were immediately seated. We ordered our food and drinks, then the waiter walked away.

Randy leaned across the table and took my hand into his, squeezing it gently. "I love you so much Mikaila," he told me "You mean everything to me and I know I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"I love you too Randy," I told him "You mean everything to me and I know I wouldn't be this happy without you."

He smiled and kissed my hand.

Randy's POV

Our food arrived and Mikaila and I ate in silence, our eyes on each other the whole time. For dessert we shared a big piece of chocolate cake, feeding each other and laughing.

After I paid the bill and tipped the waiter, we drove back to my house.

Mikaila's POV

After I changed into my swimsuit I met Ran out at the hot tub and slid down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon" Randy said.

"I know Ran," I said "I wish that too, but this is important. This is your dream, your future."

"I know, but what about the plans we made Aila? The dreams we have? Our future?"

"I don't know Ran."

Randy's POV

I looked at Mikaila, she was silently crying. "Oh Aila," I said gently "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and said "Don't apologize. Just take me inside and make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Mikaila's POV

We threw off our suits and laid back on Randy's bed, kissing fiercely and passionately. I heard the condom open and I shivered. Soon Ran was inside of me, loving me hard and fast. I looked into his eyes, they were filled with tears. He went to speak, but I covered his lips with mine. When we pulled apart I looked into his eyes and whispered "I know Ran, you don't need to say it."

He nodded before kissing me passionately, holding me close to him.

No more words were spoken for the rest of the night, they weren't needed.

Tomorrow words are we'll have because tomorrow everything changes.

**Sex seems to be the way most people spend their last day together.**

**I guess it's because that makes you really close to the one you love.**

**Next chapter is the last chapter and their good-byes.**

**Tell me how you think it's going to end!**

**Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

The Next Day

Mikaila's POV

I woke up and looked out my window. The sun was shining and I felt like it was mocking me.

Randy leaves today, meaning my world is going to be gray and lonely again.

How can the sun be shining today?

Randy's POV

I put my last bag in the trunk before slamming it shut and yelling "Okay dad! I'm ready to go!"

My dad and mom came outside and got in the front seat while I slid in the back.

First stop- Mikaila.

Mikaila's POV

I looked out the window just as Randy and his parents pulled into the driveway. I ran outside and into Ran's arms. He hugged me tightly as his parents went inside. When we pulled apart he pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close.

Randy's POV

When Mikaila and I finally pulled apart I looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears. "I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you so much too" she whispered.

"Aila you know I want you to be happy, right?"

"I know Ran."

"Aila I love you and I want you to be happy. I can't be selfish, not when it comes to you."

Mikaila's POV

"Ran what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Aila I'm breaking up with you" he said tearfully.

"No," I said tearfully "Ran you can't do this."

"Aila I have too. I can't be selfish and make you wait for me."

Randy's POV

Mikaila looked at me before breaking down into tears. I pulled her to me, tears pouring down my face.

"We aren't over forever Aila," I told her "We will be together again one day, I promise."

"Okay Ran," she said sniffling "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know Aila. I feel the same way."

Mikaila's POV

Randy and I stared at each other, not wanting to say good-bye. His parents came out and said "We're leave in 5 minutes."

"Okay" said Randy.

He looked at me and said "I guess this is good-bye."

"I guess so" I said.

"So... good-bye Mikaila."

"Good-bye Randy."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close.

We pulled apart just as his parents came out. They got in the car.

"I love you Aila," he whispered "And I will never forget you."

"I love you too Ran," I whispered "And I will never forget you either."

With that said he kissed me again, then got in the car, staring at me until the car drove out of sight.

My life without Randy begins today, but I know one day my life will end by his side.

Randy's POV

I stared at Mikaila until she was out of sight.

Today may have been good-bye, but it won't be that way forever.

One day when my future is shining brightly and the road is stretched out in front of me I'll find Mikaila again and we'll be together forever.

**And it's over!**

**Finally lol!**

**So how did everyone feel about the ending?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic!**

**And if anyone is curious about Randy and Mikaila's future, read It's Not Over, the prequel to First Time!**


End file.
